The Little Fairy
by Kedan
Summary: As the image of the angel was disappearing from his mind, he still would remember the last lyrics of the song she was singing. He had never heard the song before and It felt as if they were directed to and for him alone. "I wish I could be part of your world too..." - Ever wonder what would happen when the Winx were real Fairies? Forbidden to love humans? Read and find out! Enjoy!
1. 2 Parties

This is a fanfic I've written about the Winx. Mainly about Flora really.

It's an adaption of Disney's Little Mermaid. I really liked the story and this idea popped into my head a while ago. This is my second tryout for the story.

I've been reading up on a lot of Fanfics lately and I decided to make one of my own.

Actually, it was KukkiaKipu's story of Flora's Cinderella version that gave me the idea.

You might want to read her work. She has some nice stories.

Anyhow. I hope you like my version of it. I thought it was a pretty funny idea.

Enjoy!

~Kedan

Side note: Imagine the Winx Fairies in their Believix form. Also, don't forget, they are about as big as a hand! Fairy size!

**The Little Fairy**

"We are almost there!" said a young boy with long dark blue hair and light eyes. While he wrestled his way through the rough forest.

"Ugh, Helia. Why so far away?!" Riven (3rd in line) followed right behind his youngest brother. His red gelled up hair had been caught by some branches and tried to break free.

"Yeah, man. Couldn't you have done like, it in the castle?" Brandon (second oldest) chuckled at seeing Riven wiggling free and decided to help him. The short brown haired boy got him out with ease.

"Come on you guys, you know how he is with nature. It's a wonder he didn't pack his sketchbook." Sky (the oldest) put his blonde bangs behind his ears so he could see the incoming branches better.

"Laugh all you want, I know you'll love this!" and excited Helia lead them through various unknown parts of the wood until they came to a clearing. It was a large circle with soft green grass in the middle and a tree here and there.

People where hard at work putting up tents, tables and seats. The cooks where in the middle of cooking and cursing because of the basic means and tools at their possession.

"Finally, what took you so long?!" Timmy (2nd youngest) adjusted his glasses while sitting on a rock and not even looking up, his face was hidden behind his orange hair while he was looking at his laptop.

Riven: "What? How did he get here so fast?! How did everyone get here!"

Roy (4th in line) bumped into him his arms loaded with firewood and put them next to Timmy.

"How do you think smart brain, we went by car. Now if you are done nagging, the tents still need to be put up." the short haired blonde walked back to the cars to get more supplies.

"What? How? Why? How come they get the car and we get stuck hiking with art boy here?!"

Sky and Brandon looked at each other and then at Helia. "You don't mean..." The blonde one started.

Helia grinned. "Yes! I finally got you to go hiking with me! Best present ever guys!"

Brandon face palmed with a grin and Sky whistled in disbelief. "You got us there little brother." He looked around. "So, how come Roy and Timmy didn't come?"

Helia shrugged his shoulders. "Roy figured out what was going on and would have spoiled the whole hiking trip thing if he joined, you know how he is. And Timmy... well... he's Timmy."

"I would have preferred a car ride too you know! I'm sweaty and I'm full of mosquito bites at places I didn't even know I had! You're lucky it's your birthday little brother, or I would have-"  
>Brandon took Riven's arm and dragged him to the car. "Easy tiger, Let the kid have his fun.<p>

By the way the quicker we help them set things up for the party, the faster we can get to the food!"

And with a small 'hmpf' Riven started helping putting up the tents. Brandon knew he'd get his younger brother convinced with food.

Helia looked around. He loved nature. The trees, the flowers, the plants, the animals,... Sky was right, why didn't he bring his sketchbook. Maybe it was in one of the cars.

Helia wanted to turn to the cars when he saw something in the corner of his eye.

He turned around again to look what it was and saw something shiny zooming out of sight.

"What was..."

"You saw that too?!"

Helia still looked at the place it vanished and slowly turned his head to Timmy. "Yeah, I think so... What was that?"

"I don't know, that's what I've been trying to find out." He pressed some more keys on his keyboard and adjusted his glasses once more.

"This might sound crazy but..."

"But what, Timmy?" Helia went closer to the orange haired boy and put his own hand on Timmy's shoulder.

"What is that?" He pointed to a picture on Timmy's laptop screen and leaned in closer.

It was a wall carving of a young girl, it was in sepia colours so you couldn't see how it was supposed to look, but she was beautiful. With long flowing hair and long legs in a short dress. She had wings on her back almost as big as herself. She smiled.

"That, Helia, is a fairy! I've been looking them up ever since I got here! I think I saw one on our way over... and just now too. I think we are so deep in the forest they might actually be around."

"You seriously believe in that Timmy? Seems awfully irrational for you." Helia stood up straight again and looked the picture from afar.

"I don't know, but according to this, Today is a special day for fairies, tomorrow is an empty moon and there will be almost no light to give them away, so they can come out without anyone seeing them."

"I guess they didn't take us into account then!" Roy decided to sit next to Timmy for a short break.

"Yeah, this place will be so bright with all those light that it would seem like day." Sky adjusted his last lamp to the tent and joined the others. He looked at the screen.

"Now that's a beauty if I see one. I wish human girls looked like that!" Riven shoved Roy aside to see the image better. Earning a "Hey!" in his ear.

"What are you all up to?" Brandon asked while he decided to check what all his brothers where doing hunched up together.

"WHOA! Nice legs!" He exclaimed as soon as he saw the picture and then winked to the youngest (Helia).

Helia shook his head with a smile. They are unbelievable.

"All right boys, enough playing around. We have work to do!" A stern looking woman clapped her hands and came closer to the 6 brothers. She had sleek dark brown hair and pointy blue glasses which made her look even more terrifying.

They all moaned and got up.

"I betcha don't like those pair of legs huh?" Riven nudged Brandon in his sides.

Brandon made a gagging sound and everyone stared laughing with an "Eww" following the laughter.

Helia stopped and turned around again to take one more look at the place he saw "the fairy".

He then shook his head with a smile and followed his brothers to the tents.

* * *

><p>A little pink long haired fairy was hiding for her life behind some leaves. Boy that was close.<p>

Who knew there would be human this deep into the forest! It's a good thing her green outfit made her blend in with the leaves so well.

She must tell the Queen about this. But maybe not today. She knew how much the Queen was against humans. And she couldn't make her angry today. No, definitely not today.

Roxy looked one more time at the humans and decided it was safe to get away. She quickly dive deeper into the forest staying low on the ground.

She flew for a bit until she stared to see a little light in sight. She followed the light until she got to a small (big for her) dome in the middle of the forest. The Dome was covered in leaves so it wouldn't be to noticeable for "uninvited guests" AKA humans. Roxy flew inside.

Inside the some, a party was about to start as well. One that has been planned for ages. The Fairy Queens 100 birthday. The room was filled with thousands of fairies and pixies. It was dark orange with light green lines from the inside but filled with lights which gave a cheerful and happy mood.

Everyone was putting in the last touches for the grand show. The Musical!

The Pixies Tune and Digit where the biggest stars here, along with the 6 daughters of the Queen.

Tune was going to be the conductor for the songs Musa put together. Hence Musa was in the show, so she couldn't help out otherwise. She was putting her light purple hair in order so she looked presentable. She was the pixie of Etiquette so she had to look well at all times.

Digit made sure everything was at it's place. And looked if everyone was doing what they were supposed to do. She kept looking at her display board (what do you expect from the pixie of nanotechnology), and sighted.

Pixie Amore took care of the decorations and the stage. She was the pixie of love, so there were a LOT of red flowers everywhere.

The Stage was amazing. It was filled with flowers and instruments. Something felt out of place though. A ball of light, a ball of fire and a bubble ball hovered above the stage, along with a musical note that danced around.

It was Pixie Lockette job to take care of all the guests and guided them to their appointed seats. She was doing this very swiftly. She was off course the pixie of Portals so she knew her way around.

Piff was... well... asleep somewhere. Not unusual for the pixie of SweetSleep.

And Chatta, the pixie of Chatter, was supposed to announce everyone but was nowhere to be seen.

"Has anyone seen Chatta?!" a worried Digit came flying through the crowd looking around in panic.

"No, I haven't seen her since this morning?" Lockette guided the last of the guests away.

"She'll be here soon, don't worry." Amore flew in next to Digit and patter her on her back.

Tune joined them. "Well, she'd better hurry! The Queen could be here any mo-" Tune didn't even get to put her hands in her side before they got interrupted by the sound of trumpets. The Pixies all looked at the entrance. Even Piff woke up and looked.

"Oh no! She's here! Places everyone! Amore! You announce her!" Digit was freaking out now.

Amore nodded her head with and awkward smile and took the microphone. She swallowed.

Time to wing it!

"Fairies and Fairiefolk, please have a warm welcome to her highness Queen Faragonda!" she yelled into the Digit's version of a microphone.

The room erupted into cheers and clapping.

Queen Faragonda glided down from the highest entrance and landed gracefully in front of her appointed chair. With her beautiful wings, with different shades of blue and grey, made her a sight to behold. (Yes, she has wings in this story, Because I can!)

She had her white hair into a lose bun and smiled warmly. She waved at the people below. She wore a simple blue dress and had a white rose in her hair.

Digit flew up to her. "Your Highness!" She bowed.

"Ah Digit, I trust everything is going as planned? I'm looking forward to your show." She said, looking around at the decorations. "You've really outdone yourself, ladies."

Her eyes hovered to the stage and saw the strange items on the stage. She rose her eyebrow and smiled to herself.

Digit swallowed. "We've had a few hiccups your highness, but everything should be fine now!"

"Good, good." She walked up to her balcony.

"My dearest fairies. Thank you for coming to this special day! I hope everyone will enjoy themselves. I hereby announce the feast has begun!" She rose her arms up in the sky and shot a giant ball of glittery sparkles up into the sky. Making it land on everything below. The people clapped in awe of the sight. Cheers filled the room again.

Amore placed the microphone to her lips once more.

"Is everyone ready?!" She yelled into the mic.

More cheering inside the dome.

"Then please get your hands together to our lovely stars and main characters for tonight's show!"

More cheers.

Digit face palmed. What was she saying... we needed quietness for it to begin.

Slowly, the instruments started to tune their strings and the room slowly fell quiet.

Digit looked at the Queen.

Queen F. (I'll be using this now) sat down on her chair and looked at the stage with a smile across her face.

Thank god, she didn't notice.

She sighted and nodded at a confused Tune.

Tune mustered a smile and nodded back. She turned to the musicians. She tapped her stand and raised her stick.

The music began.

One by one, 6 fairies entered the stage. Each in their own special way...

Stella, the oldest, appeared out of the ball of shining light.

Bloom, the second oldest, came out of the ball of fire.

Techna, 3rd in line, appeared with a vertical twist out of thin air.

Aisha, 4th in line, popped out of the shiny bubble.

and Musa, the 2nd youngest, transformed back into herself from the music note.

_We are Faragonda's Daughters!  
>The Queen of the Fairies who taught us well.<em>

_Here's Stellaaaa- _

(You-might-know-her-she's-the-loudest-of-us-all!) ~chuckled Bloom  
>"HEY?!"<p>

_Meet Bloom!  
><em>(She's-the-nicest-and-will-help-you-when-you-fall!) ~smiled Techna  
>"Awww!"<p>

_There's Musa  
><em>(She'll-sing-and-play) ~ Aisha winked at Musa

_Aisha  
><em>(She'll-dance-all-day) ~Musa winked back to Aisha

_For Techna  
><em>(Get-her-Display!) ~Stella pointed to techna who was checking the sound statistics for a second to see if everything was going to plan.  
>"NO!"<p>

Digit hid behind her hands and whispered: "Nooooo..."

They got back into the song.

_But that's not all!  
>There is a youngest that we have not got to yet<em>

-A Beautiful pink flower rose up from out of nowhere-

_She'll get you in all kinds of trouble that you will regret.  
>But inside this flower lies a beautiful aura.<em>

-The flower began to open and the 5 fairies circled around the flower-

_Meet our sister! Flo-_

The music stopped and the now silent room filled itself with gasps.

Digit face palmed and Tune put both of her hands on her cheeks in panic. Amore fainted and Lockette caught her. Piff simply blinked her eyes in confusion.

The sisters looked at the now open empty flower, then to each other in panic and then to their mother.

The Queen rose slowly from her seat with anger across her face.

"FLOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p><span>Hope you enjoyed my first chapter.<span>

I'm not sure if others will happen. I've had fun with this but it takes up a lot of time.

I did make another one like ages ago, but I never posted it... it's for DBGT... I KNOW RIGHT?!

So! I hope I get to talk to you later! For those who want. Let me know what you think so far...

Thank you for the feedback of the previous tryout. I hope you enjoy this one more.


	2. Ruined

A little update. It's short, I know... sorry.

I'm really starting to like this story. I have a few more ideas for it into my head. Don't know when I will have time for it, but it'll happen.

Thank you for the following everyone, I really hope I won't disappoint :)

Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

><p>At the same time, a little further, at the outskirts of the forest, a Little light was flying trough some leaves.<p>

"We're almost there Chatta!" she said as she quickly zoomed past, under and above various of branches.

A little pixie was not far behind her trying to catch up.

"Not so fast Flora! You know I can't fly as fast as you!" she dodged another branch and then suddenly bumped into something.

"Ouch! why'd you-"

"We're here!" she exclaimed happily.

Chatta looked over her shoulder.

"Whoa!" she managed to blurt out.

" I know, right!" Flora looked at her bonded pixie with sparkles in her eyes.

They slowly flew closer.

Before them where gigantic (for her) ruins of a lost village. Abandoned ages ago. There was a lot of debris, but a few of the houses where still standing. Some with a roof, others without. Most of the doors where gone. The wood had rotten over the ages and where just piles on the floor.

They were small houses. Most not bigger than a room, a kitchen and a place they would have called a bathroom at a time. There was a bathhouse separate for the rich people.

"Oh, I've always wanted to go there" Flora said as she flew past it. "Just soak in a bath for ages and only coming out when you wanted it too."

Chatta shook her head. " You know you'd have no privacy, it was public!" She emphasised on the word public.

"Oh, and how would you know that, miss know it all?" Flora retorted while she turned to see her pixie.

"Roxy told me!" Chatta had said in an a-matter-a-fact tone. They both know that that would settle the case. If anyone knew more about humans than anyone else. It would be Roxy. For she was in charge of leading them astray if they where to come to close to their borders.

Flora shook her head smiling. Her long brown hair bouncing around while she did this. Her yellow bangs that silhouetted her face stood in place though.

They continued to look around. It would seem as if they were looking for something. But didn't know what.

They flew inside and back outside of the houses, an awe of everything they would see. Sometimes they would linger a little longer on one of the drawings as they saw people hugging or chatting to each other. Sometimes there would even be a picture left. Of a loving family and they would be happy on that picture.

"I really don't see why mother disapproves of humans like that. They seem so nice... and they have such wonderful stuff!" Flora had just left the picture for what it was and had flown into a half open closet.

"CHATTA! I found one!" she yelled loudly and seemed really excited.

Chatta got startled by the loud scream and hurried to her fairy.

"I don't think you have this one yet Flora!" She said happily.

"No, I don't think so either! And look! It has a floral pattern!" she flew closer to the object. And flew around it to take a closer look.

"What do you think it is?" she asked, not even looking at Chatta.

"I don't know, but Roxy will!" Chatta replied.

"You're right! I'll take it with me!" she rubbed her hands and mumbled something to herself.

Chatta flew backwards a bit. She knew this was the tricky part.

Flora was done with her spell and put her hands in front of her releasing a white ball. As it moved closer to the object Flora wished to herself it would work.

The moment the ball hit the object it started to shrink. Making Flora exclaim a large "Yes!" before it shrunk into her size.

Chatta clapped her hands. " Well done Flora! Too bad it's not permanent. How long do you think this one will last?"

"For about 2 hours I think. You can never be too sure. Too bad it only works on inanimate objects huh?"

"No way, you'd turn me even smaller than I already am!" Chatta shivered in fear.

"Or Bigger!" She added, having second thoughts.

Flora chuckled as she picked up the fork and examined the floral pattern on it. She put it in her pink satchel, wondering what else they would find. They set out to find some more human stuff to add to her collection.

They looked around some more and started to get a little bit tired as they found nothing else.

"All right, just one more and then we will head back to the city, I can feel the spell on this one won't last 2 hours." She added with worry in her voice.

"Music to my ears." sighted an exhausted pixie.

"Music?" Flora stopped dead in her tracks. "MUSIC?!" She looked at Chatta with panic in her voice.

"THE MUSICAL!" She screamed as she pulled her hair.

"That was today?! I thought it was next week?!" Chatta put her hands on her cheeks as she calculated the days in her head.

"My Sisters are going to kill me!" Flora face palmed to herself as she turned around on the spot and started to fly back to the exit.

"Your sisters? The pixies will kill ME!" Chatta cried as she followed suit.

They were so occupied they flew into the open without any shelter. Forgetting to be careful they suddenly heard a screech.

Flora looked up in panic to be reminded of the natural enemies of fairies. A hawk.

It quickly dived as it saw it's afternoon snack and decided to himself not to let it get away.

Flora screamed and dove into the first bush she could find. The hawk only missing her by an inch.

Chatta was nowhere to be seen.

"Chatta?" she quickly whispered.

"Over here!" She heard coming from behind.

As she turned around she got glomped by a little pixie and made a back flip in the sky. They hugged for a little bit and looked up at the hawk.

It circled high up in the sky around them. This was not going to be easy. But then again. Returning home wasn't going to be either.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger!<p>

I'm sure the next one won't take long. I'll start on it tonight (probably) and I'll spell check it tomorrow.  
>Hopefully... see you then!<p>

~K


	3. Bird's-Eye View

I am sooooo sorry that took so long!

The first part was all ready typed out, but I did not want to update with another short story again. So I waited.

I hope you guyz will enjoy this chapter! I know it's a little boring, but bare with me. Every story has it's boring parts :)

* * *

><p>"I have an idea!" Chatta flew up and down excited.<p>

Flora looked at her bonded pixie thoughtfully before replying.

"All right, let's hear it." She settled on a branch. They knew they were safe where they were now. Inside a small bush with a lot of leaves to hide behind.

They could wait it all out. But they were in a hurry. They had to get home as fast as possible. The longer they stayed away, the worse everything was going to get. The hawk was still circling above them. Silently... quietly...

"We split up. We both fly the other way and we make it confused!" She happily exclaimed.

Flora gasped. "No way! You're not fast enough, if it goes after you, you'll never be able to out fly it! No, Not happening! Uhuh! NOPE! NADA!" She shook her head violently.

"We'll just fly from bush to bush and hope she won't see us." Flora looked up at the hawk circling above.

Chatta looked down. "All right... If you say so..."

Flora picked up Chatta. "Sweetie, You know I'm only doing this for you. He's too quick! I'd never get over it if anything happened to you because of me."

Chatta nodded and tried to smile.

Flora nodded as well.

"Okay, We'll fly to that bush over there on "Go". We'll have to be quick." She pointed to a bush a few meters away from the one they were in.

"Gotcha." the pixie nodded again.

"3" Flora whispered.

"2"

"1"

Chatta mumbled something but Flora couldn't hear it.

"Go!"

FLORA P.O.V.

Flora shot out of the bush and didn't look up at all. She just had one purpose in front of her, The other bush.

She heard a screech, "Here he comes" She thought. Flora closed her eyes, took a deep breath and increased her speed.

Something was wrong. She heard another screech, but it was not towards her.

She decided to look up. It wasn't there! "Where did it Go?!"

Then it came to her.

"CHATTA!" she yelled.

CHATTA'S P.O.V.

"Gotcha." She nodded again.

"3" Flora whispered.

"2"

"1"

"I'd never get over it either" Chatta mumbled.

"Go!"

She saw Flora shoot out of the bush. Chatta made a twist in the air and shot out of the bush the other way.

The little pixie flew as fast as she could. She could see a bush in front of her. But it was far... really far... would she make it? She heard a screech.

She knew it would go after her. She might be smaller, but the hawk would know she would be slower too.

"As long as Flora makes it to the bush. I might be able to lose it close to the ground." Chatta thought.

She quickly flew down, closer to the ground, her 2 blonde ponytails waving in the wind. She didn't dare to look up. Though she was curious, did she still have time?

She heard another screech. It was right above her!

She heard Flora yell her name.

No P.O.V.

Flora saw Chatta right below the hawk. The bird was still diving down at great speed.

She gasped and flew after them.

The hawk' shadow on the floor grew larger and larger. Chatta was getting seriously scared. She decided to try it differently.

Chatta suddenly took a turn to the left and kept flying again.

She heard another screech and sighted in relief. This worked.

But she knew it would be only for a second or two. For she saw the shadow grew larger again.

Chatta had no idea where to go anymore. Except for the tree line. She was actually quite close right now, if only she had a little more time... speed... almost... there...

Chatta looked up while still flying. The hawk was now right on top of her. She would never make it.

The little pixie closed her eyes in defeat and waited for the sharp fangs to grab her.

When the moment came she suddenly felt 2 strong arms hug her tight and she heard a loud bang.

She opened her eyes as she saw a hawk lying on the ground, wings spread apart and a large branch shaking right above it.

"Wha-..." she started, as she looked up at her saviour. It was Flora.

Flora had caught her mid air while she was flying towards them. Grabbing her right from under the fangs. The bird had looked backwards at Flora not watching where it went and flew straight into a branch.

The brunette simply smiled at her pixie and hugged her. "Don't you ever try doing that again, you hear?!"

Chatta smiled and hugged her back. "Never, that was way too scary..."

Flora let her go and flew towards the forest, Once they were past the tree line they were safe. Chatta flew to the hawk. Whom had now opened his eyes and looked around confused.

"You big bully!" The small pixie yelled, and she stuck out her tongue.

The hawk screeched again, startling Chatta and making her fly after Flora at top speed.

Flora chuckled. "You're such a scaredy cat."

"I am not!" Chatta pouted as they flew deeper into the forest, heading back home.

* * *

><p>They saw the dome coming up in front of them. They were almost home.<p>

Flora suddenly stopped, making Chatta look at her confused.

The brunette looked at her satchel and put her hand in it. Then looked around her in panic.

Chatta clapped her hands in front of her mouth. "It's changing back, isn't it?" she whispered.

Flora nodded quickly and flew the other way, her hand still in her satchel. They had wasted to much time on the hawk.

She looked around and found a hole in the ground. "This will have to do. " She sighted, half in relief, half out of spite.

She didn't like leaving the item here in the open. But she couldn't bring it inside either. If her mother knew where she had been. She'd be in worse shape than she already was.

She took out the item she had found in the ruins and carefully placed it in the hole. She covered it with a lot of leaves and dirt and prayed to herself it would not surface when it grew.

She clapped the dirt of her hands and looked at the now covered hole.

"It's really too bad you're going to have to wait before you can put the spell on it again..." Chatta sighted.

"Yes, about 3 hours before the magic residue runs off after the transformation back. Then I can put the same spell on it again." She flew up next to Chatta.

"Can't you put any other spell on it?" Chatta asked, seeing her fly closer.

"I can..." The brunette added thoughtfully. "But I don't know what effect it will give... this is safer."

They both nodded to each other and sighted.

"Time to face punishment."

* * *

><p>There you go.<p>

I'm loving this thing all over again. And new ideas for it are popping into my head. I already wrote a chapter that will be in the story later... much later actually. I just wanted to write it! Hint: It's about a sauna!

I'm thinking of letting them meet the next chapter. Or at least make one of them see the other.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

I'm really happy that you enjoy this as much as I do! If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask!

Side note:  
>I'll probably won't be updating any time soon. I will update one day though. But as we put it. Cosplay season has begun and I have a few more outfits to finish, hope you understand. :)<p>

Take care!

~K


	4. Rage

Ahum, Quick update again.

This part was actually suppose to be with chapter 3 but it turned out longer than expected so I split them up.

I know it is also quite boring. But necessary in the story.

Have fun.

* * *

><p>"Just wait until I get my hands on that little-" Stella put her hands in front of her and made them into almost fists.<p>

"Easy there, sis." Bloom put her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"But she ruined it! She'll have some explaining to do! Especially if she ran off with some guy I didn't even get to judge!" Stella yelled putting her hands in her hair, obviously freaking out.

"I'm confused, she went off with some guy? Who?" Techna looked up from her display board and took in the scene.

Everyone but Stella and Techna laughed.

"No, silly, Stella's daydreaming again. We don't know where she is or whom she's with. My guess is she's with Chatta." Musa chuckled.

"This is no time to be laughing! I have never seen mother so angry before!" The now fuming blonde put her foot down angrily, her red/pinkish heels now matching her face. This would have made a sound, had they not been hovering in the air, right outside the palace.

The palace was enormous. The walls were completely gold on the out- and inside. It had 8 spikey towers rising into the sky. 4 smaller ones, 3 taller ones and one big one in the middle, which was the highest. If you would look up at the palace from above, it would be round/square-ish with the spikes nicely spread.

The little twinkle coming off the golden palace now and then gave the sign that the hidden spell, put on by the lovely Queen F, was still in place. So they knew there were well protected.

The Winx (a name the 6 sisters had given themselves, to make them more cooler than 'Faragonda's daughters' everyone kept saying to them) were outside one of the smaller towers, because this lead to their rooms. They figured their little sister would pass this first before heading to the throne room, the highest tower.

"Yeah, my ears are still ringing from all of her yelling." Aisha rubbed the inside of her ear while closing one eye and pulling a face of pain.

"Just, don't be too hard on her Stell, she'll get that enough from mom." Bloom started.

"I'm not even talking to her anymore! Hmpf!" and with that, Stella turned away from them crossing her arms and lifting her chin with her eyes closed.

"Oh, come on, I'm sure she's got a great excuse to-" The redhead got cut off by some noise behind her.

They all looked in the direction of the sound.

"Hey girls..." A brown haired fairy appeared from out of the leaves. Her pink with green ruffled skirt was covered in leaves and so was her hair. She slowly flew to the group wearing an awkward smile and her hand up in the air as greeting.

Stella had opened her mouth to yell but then closed it again. Then shook her head.

Bloom and Techna wanted to greet their little sister but got stopped by Musa and Aisha. They shook their heads.

"The silent treatment huh..." Flora sighted. "Is mother really angry?"

"Go see for yourself..." Musa answered, and with that, they parted a bit leading a way into the palace.

Flora didn't say anything and followed the way they had just made. Entering the palace.

The Winx looked at each other and then to Flora. She looked really guilty and felt a little bad for her. Because she would get punished severely for this.

She had after all ruined their mothers' birthday party they had been planning for months.

Curiosity getting the better of them, they decided to follow Flora inside.

* * *

><p>Flora was in front of the door to the throne room. She landed on the blue carpet in front of it and looked at the big double door. She breathed in, and back out, closed her eyes and put her hand on the handle.<p>

Slowly opening the door, she had heard a voice coming out of the room.

" -hy Yes, Your highness. They are very close to our borders. But they don't seem to be searching for us. It only seems like they want to use that clearing for one day and then be off."

Flora peeked inside.

A pink haired fairy had her back turned to her. She was on one knee, looking up at a blue throne. It was a magnificent throne, that seemed to have come out of the ground in a single sweep. Not one line out of place and in perfect symmetry.

In that throne was the queen of all the fairies. She had not changed her outfit from before and still had her flower in her hair. But her loose bun had become a little more loose than before and she had not found the time to redo her hair after the yelling she had done to her daughters.

She seemed more are ease now though. Seemed...

"Very well, Do you think I should put on more protective barriers just in case?" She had asked the kneeling fairy.

"I do not think that is necessary. I think they will get more suspicious if you put on more confusion spells around this place." The pink haired fairy rose to stand up, but kept looking at the Queen.

"I understand and I will take your advice into consideration. Thank you for reporting this, Roxy. I trust you will keep an eye on them?" She asked.

Roxy nodded.

"You may go now." She waved her hand towards the door without looking at it. She put 2 fingers on her temples now rubbing them and sighted.

Roxy bowed once more and took a step back. Before turning away the queen spoke again.

"Oh and Roxy." Queen F. added quietly.

Roxy turned fully to her again.

"Go and enjoy the feast before you leave. We still have plenty of food left." She smiled softly looking Roxy in the eyes. Putting both of her hands on her armchairs.

Roxy smiled back a bit and nodded. She turned to the door to see the brunette standing in the doorway.

"Flora!" The pink fairy had exclaimed surprised.

The Queen stood up immediately and looked at the door.

"Hi..." Flora almost whispered now. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?..." She bowed.

"No, not at all, I was just excused." Roxy walked towards her, put her hand on her shoulder and whispered: 'Good luck.' It was barely hearable. Roxy had already let go of Flora's shoulder and her hand on the door, before Flora could thank her.

The pink haired one gave her a reassuring smile and closed the door behind her.

Flora looked in front of her again and looked at her mother.

Queen F. looked at her youngest daughter with stern eyes, beckoning her closer.

Flora obeyed and quickened her pace towards the throne. She bowed once she was in front of it and the Queen sat back down. Leaning her elbow on one of her armchairs and her fist on her cheek.

"Well?" The Queen started, waiting for an answer.

"uhm." Flora started.

"I'm so sorry. I totally forgot. I don't know what came over me. I was just flying around, looking for flowers and other things and I totally forgot the time. I didn't even remember it was today. I wasn't thinking. I don't know what I can do to make it up to you-..." Flora kept on rambling and rambling.

The Queen just sat quietly in her chair until she was done.

'I see' was all she had said. Queen F. stood up and walked past her youngest daughter.

Flora looked at her mother confused. That's it?! No speech? No Yelling? No Punishment? Nothing?

"Are... aren't you angry?" She carefully asked.

"I was." Queen F. answered still turned away.

"Now I am just happy you are all right." Queen F. turned to her daughter and smiled.

Flora couldn't believe her luck. This was it? No consequences? This turned out better than I thought.

Flora opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"It's not her fault your highness!"

The yell echoed trough the throne room. Flora looked up to see where it came from and would face palm if she wasn't in the presence of her mother.

A little blonde haired pixie flew down from one of the windows heading straight for the queen.

She apparently had escaped the clutches and yells from her fellow pixies and decided to go help Flora instead. A noble cause. Had it not for that Flora didn't need any help.

"What isn't?" The Queen asked a little amused.

"She was trying to escape it, we didn't hear it coming at all. Was it not for Flora's quick thinking we might've-" Flora had quickly put her hand in front of the chatting pixie before she made everything worse.

"Didn't hear what coming?!" The Queen asked surprised.

"Nothing mother." Flora quickly added.

"Flora." The Queen said this rather quiet, but Flora could hear that her voice was shaking. She was holding in anger.

Flora sighted.

"We were attacked by a hawk." Flora looked down in shame.

"YOU WERE WHAT?!" The Queen yelled so loud, that the palace floor shook and the 5 fairies and pixies listening behind the door got startled and had knocked it open, rolling inside.

This had startled the Queen, Flora and Chatta.

They were all to flabbergasted to say anything and looked at flora with their mouths open.

The Queen looked at the Winx and then back to Flora, waiting for more explaining.

Flora told the whole story. With Chatta adding minor details. Leaving out what they had found or where they were off course.

Queen F. sat down on her throne again in shock.

"But nothing happened. I mean. We are all right!" Flora added.

The silence seemed to last ages. No one dared to speak. The Winx didn't even dare to move and stand up.

"That means you where in a clearing." The Queen added quietly.

Flora looked down and nodded.

"That means you disobeyed my orders, because you know it is forbidden to be in a clearing without guards or an order from me!" She started to raise her voice.

Flora closed her eyes and looked like she was in pain, not looking up. -Why was a clearing so bad?-

"What if you got seen by something else! Those humans?!" The queens voice was shaking now.

-Oh that's why- wait a minute...-"Humans?" Flora asked. "What humans? Are there humans in the-..."

"THERE ARE NOT!" The Queen rose from her seat. "AND YOU ARE NOT TO CUMMUNICATE WITH THEM AT ANY COST!"

Flora backed away a little bit and nodded quickly.

The Queen sat down again and put her hand on her forehead. She sighted.

"Go, freshen up." she added quietly. "You 10 as well." She had pointed to the fairies and pixies still lying on the ground.

"Go to the party and get some food." She adjusted herself in her seat.

"Flora you are bound to the palace grounds for a week. You are only to get food right now and go straight to your room. Your sisters will keep an eye on you for this whole week and you will not seek out any clearings. Is that understood?" She looked Flora straight into her eyes.

"Yes, your highness." Flora nodded sadly.

The brunette turned around and walked towards the door, The little pixie following her closely. The Winx had gotten up and Stella had put out her hand to put around Flora's shoulder. She wasn't mad anymore, especially after this. She was dying to hear the full story though.

* * *

><p>After telling the story to her sisters (still leaving out she had found something and brought it here) they were laughing at the whole thing and asking about how scared she was.<p>

The Winx had decided that if Flora was not allowed to go to the party, they would not stay late as well.

They off course had no choice to show their faces, but as soon as that was done, they were doing a slumber party in Flora's chambers.

"So it wasn't a guy." Stella slumped into Flora's bed hugging a pillow. Her pink pyjama pants were covered with little red hearts. Her orange top was the same colour as her hair ribbons that kept her 2 ponytails intact.

"Oh yes, it was!" Flora sighted dreamily. She was wearing a green sleeping dress with pink ruffles on the bottom. "And he was so dreamy, with those big wings and all those feathers. He couldn't keep his hands off me!"

They all laughed and Stella hit Flora with her pillow.

"Or me!" Chatta yelled.

They all laughed again.

Flora was happy she and her sisters were talking again. She was having fun. So much even that she almost forgot about the item. Almost.

She looked outside and then looked at Chatta. Chatta caught her quick glance and nodded.

And with that. They had decided they would sneak out tonight and go get the item.

* * *

><p>There you go. A big update for you guys to enjoy.<p>

Next chapter will have the boys! They might even meet. Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho..

Like I said in the previous chapter, I'm going to take a little hiatus to do some cosplaying.

I'm probably going to write something here and there but I won't update until I have something decent and telling.

SO!

Have a nice Hiatus and see ya next time!

~K


	5. Busted!

*cough*

My apologies.

I'm still alive though!

Won't bore you with my excuses. Don't have any. I'm lazy and I'm a cosplayer. :)

But I'm loving this story more and more.

So I really am sorry for the hold up and I'm considering this hiatus over.

I'm setting a deadline for myself. At least one chapter every two months. Short or long. At least one.

Because I'm a bit disappointed with myself that it took so long.

Thank you to for all the favourites and comments though! I've never been one to depend on people. But it does give hope to continue, I hope I don't disappoint!

Without further ado.

Your chapter.

* * *

><p>Flora opened one eye and looked around.<p>

Darkness.

She then opened the other and slowly got up. Her sheets moving off her in the process.

Her eyes started to adjust to the darkness and she started to see shapes. 6 Tiny beds where floating around in her room, occupied by little pixies.

Looking around a little more she had to chuckle a little.

Next to her desk a brown haired Fairy was lying remarkably uncomfortable on a blow up bed, with one leg up the desk and the other on the bed. Oh, Aisha.

Stella was sprawled all over her own (king sized) bed and hogging most of the sheets.

Techna had brought a little survival bed in. She was hugging her pillow and her sheets where tangled around her legs.

Though to her surprise Musa and Bloom where sleeping quite normally, though Musa was humming something in her sleep. Figures.

Flora yawned softly and quietly got out of bed, trying not to wake up any of her sleeping sisters.

She almost tripped over a pair of heels she could not tell whom they were from due to the lack of colour in the room.

As if going through a minefield she made her way to the floating yellow bed, nearest to the door.

"Chatta." She whispered.

Something moved with an "hnnng."

"Chatta!" She said a whispered a little louder now nudging the bed a little.

As soon as she poked the blonde pixie she got up slowly rubbing one eye. "Wha-? Flo...ra...?"

She yawned.

The brown haired fairy smiled. "Yes, are you awake?"

"Y-Yeah, I think so... What's up?" She rubbed both eyes once more before looking at her fairy.

"I think now is the perfect time to go get the... thing." Flora looked out the window, it almost was an empty moon, which meant almost no night light.

Fortunately for Flora, this meant not getting caught that easily.

"What about them?" Chatta pointed to the room.

"They'll probably be asleep for the remainder of the night, we'll be back before they notice."

She sounded excited. Chatta doubted if this was such a good idea but decided to go along with her fairy.

"All right. But we will be quick, right? You know you aren't allowed out of the castle."

"That's why we need to go now. I love my sisters but I also know they are my... bodyguards..." Flora looked at her feed. But recovered quickly and quietly put her hands together.

"C'mon, let's go already!"

The cold air of the night hit her in the face. Instant wake-up call.

Chatta yawned again next to her.

"You still remember where it was?" the little pixie asked a little more awake then before.

"Yes, I think so." Flora looked around from the top of the palace balcony.

Small lights where lit in some random rooms of the high towers. There where lights aligned on the forest floor, showing a wavy line, indicating there was a road there.

She saw a few fairies flying around the palace borders, obviously guards. Staying away from those was the key to escape.

"C'mon." She quietly whispered. She instantly "poofed" out her wings on her back. She loved doing that, It's what made walking and sleeping easier and it made a funny soft sound.

She hovered above the balcony floor timing her escape between palace guards. Timing is everything. But she had done this so many times it almost seemed like a video game. She made sure Chatta hadn't fallen asleep before she decided to speed out of there and looked at her pixie friend.

Chatta had awaken fully and had that playful gleam in her eyes. She nodded to her fairy friend and smiled.

Flora looked in front of her once more and out of nowhere sped into the night.

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD! That was so close!" She giggled while she hid behind a tree. Taking a few leaves out of her brown locks.<p>

Chatta rolled out of a bush and stared into the distance for a few seconds.

"Are you okay?" Flora was still half smiling while she tried to sound concerned.

"I'm NEVER doing that again!" Chatta tried to whisper, but it came out pretty loud. She couldn't hide her small smile though.

"That's what you always say!" Flora chuckled. "Come on."

They walked (Chatta hovered) a little bit looking around.

"It should be around here somewhere!" She sounded concerned. What if someone found it...

Suddenly felt a bright light sting in her right eye. She looked back until she saw the light again. It was the moonlight and it reflected on something. Something silver.

Four huge silver spikes where sticking out of the ground, slightly tilted to the left and a little bend.

Flora sighted in relief, ran to the spikes and kneeled next to it. She carefully touched one of them. It was about half her size. Chatta looked from afar slightly flustered.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"N-Nothing, I thought I heard something." She looked around again to where the noise came from but decided it was nothing. She flew towards her bonded fairy.

"It got big again." Chatta exclaimed.

"You only noticed now?" Flora chuckled.

"Oh, har, har, your highness." Chatta hissed and stuck out her tongue.

Flora reached for her satchel, only to realise she forgot it was on her desk chair. She cursed.

"Looks like I'm going to have to redo the spell and hope we don't run into anyone..."

Flora rubbed her small hands together once more and started to mumble something.

Chatta backed up a little and crossed her fingers.

As Flora put her hands in front of her with her eyes closed a small white ball formed once again getting bigger and bigger. When it was the right size Flora opened her eyes and pushed the ball slowly towards the huge object. When it hit, It started to shrink once more.

The 2 looked at each other with satisfaction when a the small fork fell on the ground with a soft "thunk" and the brown haired fairy reached to pick it up. She was getting good at this.

"We are going to have to hurry, This one won't last long. It's former magic hasn't run out yet and it's unstable." She added after inspecting the fork. It now fit nicely in her palm.

"What are we waiting for then?!" The little pixie bounced up and down. "Let's go!"

And there she went.

Flora smiled softly and was about to fly out until she heard something. She looked behind her. Nothing? Was it her imagination or did she-? No, that's not possible. She must be seeing things.

She shook her head and smiled. Then she flew after Chatta.

* * *

><p>"You really should be more careful next time! That was close!"<p>

"Careful?! This was your fault, you stepped on my toes!"

"Well she pushed me!"

"Don't blame it on me! You two weren't sitting still one second!"

"GIRLS! She's getting away!"

"Oh, cra-Ouch, watch it!"

"Don't linger! Let's go."

"Sigh."

* * *

><p>Flora and Chatta reached a wall huge wall. You couldn't see the top even if you had daylight. Flora looked around suspiciously and then to Chatta. Chatta was hovering next to her. They both put their right hand out and knocked on the wall 5 times simultaneously. Then put a step back.<p>

The wall started to rumble a bit and slowly moved to the left, leaving an opening just big enough for 2 fairies to go though. The object started to get hot in Flora's hand, indicating she didn't have much time left before it would turn back. She looked at Chatta in a panic and quickly flew inside the now open cave, Chatta on her heels.

They didn't have time to see the gate close again because they had to move fast.

After a few moments in the dark, she reached a huge open clearing in the cave. She was welcomed by a lot of lights shining everywhere around her.

She looked at the sight with joy.

Before her was a big cave with a single hole on top of it. A little bit too small for her to fit trough with her wings, but big enough to let the moonlight in. She flew to the middle of the cave and looked around with content.

Her human things. Her treasures. Her life's work.

Thousands of silver, Gold, copper and other coloured items where neatly put in shelves made of the caves many layers. They seemed to have been in order once, but she loved this beautiful chaos.

The now shaking object took her out of her daydream.

"Over here!" Chatta yelled. She knew it was safe to yell now, because of the protective spell around the Grotto.

Flora looked at the direction of the sound and saw her pixie lingering near a big candle holder with 2 Items already in 3 of the slots. She quickly flew towards the Pixie and placed the item into the open slot of the holder, the middle.

She backed away and clapped her hands together in excitement. When she did this. The item started to shake a bit more and started to grow bigger and bigger, until it was the same size of the other 2 items. A perfect fit.

"We did it!" Flora took Chatta's hands and twirled her around a few times.

Chatta could only laugh with her.

**CLANG, CLING, BOING, BANG, CLINGELINGELINGELINGELING**

The loud noise startled the two and saw that a huge cup and rolled down the shelves, taking a few items with them and landing on the bottom shelf.

They looked up at what could have possibly made this happen and almost choked in their own breath.

"THE WINX!" They yelled together. Chatta sped out of sight and landed in a cup with a lid, the lid now closing.

Stella was tangled around some type of wire that just wouldn't break no matter how hard she tried.

Aisha was trying to untangle her with a "Would you sit still already" look on her face.

Musa was trying to hold her laughter with her hand in front of her mouth.

Bloom had her hand in front of her eyes indication she had just face palmed

And Tecna was looking around at a big vase trying to decipher what was on it.

It was actually quite amusing and Flora would have laughed, if she hadn't forgotten in how big of a trouble she was in. They had found her grotto...

"Well?!" The blonde with her pony tails yelled kind of angrily

"Uhm, I, Uhm... " Flora managed to stammer out.

"Not that!" Stella sighed. "Are you going to stand there all day? Or are you going to help me out of this... this... What is it anyway?!" She pulled harder on one of the threads, making it tangle around her ankle, instead of loosening.

"Stel! I told you to hold still!" Aisha was now getting her own dark brown hair into her mouth while using both her feet and her hands to get her out. Musa started rolling over the top shelf laughing getting close to falling off.

Flora chuckled at the sight. They could lift everyone's spirits. How she loved her sisters.

She flew closed to them and inspected the wire.

"According to Roxy's books, it's called a fish wire. They use it catch fish." Flora explained, while she flew around Stella.

"Aisha, could you let go please and hold this wire? Don't pull yet. Bloom could you come over here and hold this one."

Bloom stepped closer and took the part Flora was holding. "They?" she asked confused. "And Roxy knows about this?"

"GOD NO! She knows I have interested in them and I sometimes ask stuff. Occasionally I sneak in her library with forbidden books about them and read up on some things." Flora took a wire herself and crawled next to Stella into the mess.

"Who's them, then?" Tecna now turned to the wired mess genuinely interested.

"Okay now, Bloom and Aisha, pull!" Flora commanded and she herself pulled her wire.

Stella was instantly released.

"How-" The blonde started. "Never mind that. Who are you talking about?!"

Flora quietly started to roll the wire around her arm seemingly preoccupied not daring to look at her sisters.

"Flo, you can tell us, we made it this far." Musa's head popped up from behind the shelf. Rubbing the back of her head, she had stopped laughing when she fell off and hit her head.

"I think she's talking about humans." Tecna was now two levels down examining a painting of a burning candle.

"WHAT?!"

It was like an echo that wasn't dying. It lingered around the grotto.

Flora looked up from her wire rolling when she was done to hang it on a spike coming out of the wall.

Tecna joined the others again in silence, waiting for confirmation.

"She's right."Flora sighed with her back to her sisters.

"You now know my secret... I collect human things." She turned around to face them.

She flew towards the centre of the grotto, they made room for her to pass with mouths open. "And this is my collection!" She said with pride spreading her arms wide.

Musa and Aisha whistled in awe. Bloom looked around genuinely surprised and Tecna started to look at some objects again more interested than before.

Stella looked distracted by something.

Chatta came out of her hiding place after the big announcement swallowing once.

Flora waited for a reply, lowering her hands.

Bloom was the first to recover. "Well... this is certainly not what we were expecting..."

"It's kind of interesting though. And cool. Where did you get all of this stuff?" Tecna moved from object to object.

"From around everywhere" Flora explained. "This last item was from the clearing I got attacked at."

"So it wasn't all a lie?" Aisha asked hopefully.

"Not really, just not the full truth." Flora reassured her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys, but I wasn't sure you would understand." She added quietly

"You should have told us." Musa flew closer to Flora, taking her hands in hers.

"Yeah, this stuff is gold!" Tecna tried to open one of the many huge books to read them. "And heavy!" she groaned.

"Not for that reason! We are your sisters, you can trust us." Musa whispered to the brunette.

Flora hugged the blue haired fairy. "I'm sorry."

Bloom smiled at her hugging sisters and noticed something odd.

"So you won't tell mom?" Flora was almost crying now.

"Are you kidding? She'd kill you!" Aisha chuckled hitting her on the back. She had also joined them in the middle of the grotto. Flora was startled by the sudden hit, but smiled none the less.

"Stell, you okay?" Bloom had flown to where Stella was staring at a statue of two dancing persons. They were as big as them.

"Hm?" Was her reply, not looking up.

The others looked at them, flying closer. Even Tecna stopped trying to open the book.

"Is everything all right?" Bloom asked again.

Stella looked at Bloom for a second and then back to the statue. "Yes, it's just, this thing. It looks familiar."

"It should" Flora put a hand on Stella's shoulder. "It looks like one of the pictures in mom's room.."

"Really? Thought so." Stella didn't sound surprised at all, on contrary to their other sisters.

"They are dancing human's aren't they?" The blonde continued.

"Yes, You knew?" it was Flora's turn to be surprised.

"I've seen the picture many times, I always thought they looked strange for fairies." Stella explained.

"I wonder what it means." Tecna joined them.

"I wonder if it has something to do with mothers fear for humans..." Bloom added.

"HEY!" Stella yelled suddenly. "You aren't getting out this so quickly!" It was like she was thrown out of her slumber all of a sudden. Starling everyone.

"You still have some explaining to-" The blonde was cut off by a sudden loud whistling noise. They all looked up, because the sound seemed to come from above, outside.

It was followed up by a bang. Startling the fairies making them move closer and lighting up the whole grotto in a red glow.

"WHAT THE-!"

* * *

><p>Ready to party?<p>

You're going to love the next chapter... because you already know what's going to happen...  
>BOYS!<p> 


	6. Traditions

So! As I am now at home for a week because I twisted my foot at work and the doctor does not want me to go to work, I decided this was the perfect time to catch up on my story. My boyfriend keeps telling me I'm not allowed to walk (love him so much for taking care of me) I'm not capable of doing anything else other than, reading, gaming and sitting behind a laptop.

Last week I started on this chapter, thinking it was going to be a short one so I wrote something each day. But before I noticed, my mind had gone off on its own and I ended up with 26 pages. (I seriously didn't notice I had so much all ready.) I simply was never happy and I wanted more into the chapter. I realised it was too long, so I split it up in two chapters!

I'm happy to present you, the longest 2 chapters I have every written! I hope you enjoy, because it's going to take a while before I get to write again... I bought the fabric for my next cosplay, yay!

ENJOY!

**Traditions**

"Riven! NO!I Told you! Not yet!" He ran to a small tent on the outskirts of the clearing. His blonde bangs waving in the wind.

Near the tent was a boy with flaming red hair, he looked rather surprised and had a small black smudge on his nose, possibly due to the recent flame up.

"It's not even twelve yet!" the blonde said when he reached the tent.

Riven didn't reply. He just kept staring at his blackened hands. Then he looked at his older brother who ran towards him.

"Well, there goes the surprise. Might as well lid them all while you are at it." Roy had opened the small tent with his back while coming out. He had a small chuckle on his face and was carrying 4 firework rockets.

Riven looked confused at his other blonde brother whom had just appeared. "What?" he yelled.

Sky and Roy looked at each other for a second and then started laughing. "Oh my! Riven has gone deaf from the blast! This is hilarious." The short haired blonde struggled to keep hold of his rockets.

Riven was still looking at them and started rubbing her inside of his left ear with his finger. "This beep thing just won't stop! Oh, wait... It's getting quieter now..." Riven looked at his brothers once more.

"So Sky, did you say- Whoa! Roy! Are those dragon rockets?!" Riven stood up so fast, he had to sit down again because of the dizziness.

"Yup dude! My very own! Custom made!" The younger blonde boy said with pride.

Sky tried to give the boys a stern look before looking up at the sky, his arms wide and sighting. "Why am I the one blessed with such piece loving brothers."

"It's not just you, you know, I'm blessed with them as well." Brandon chuckled. He was leaning against a tent pole nearby.

"Guys, Is everyone alright? I heard a bang... Riven what happened to your face?!" Helia's head appeared out of the biggest tent there was with a concerned look on his face. Soft music was coming out of the tent and a bit of noise that sounded like voices.

"Yeah man, don't worry yourself. He just fell in a little mud. You just take care of the guests and we'll take care of the rest!" Brandon saluted as if he was in the navy while he said that.

"If you're sure." He didn't look too satisfied but decided to trust his brothers and popped his head back inside.

"Nice save Brandon. Close call, I think he didn't notice over all the music." Sky patted him on his back.

"Isn't it about time you guys got yourselves into your suits?" the orange short haired boy walked towards the group of men as he asked that. He was wearing a black suit with a bright blue shirt under it. He wasn't wearing a tie. Timmy adjusted his classes with one hand and carrying a laptop in the other.

Sky looked at the others questioningly. "Who said anything about a suit?" He seemingly asked to no one in particular.

"You mean we aren't supposed to wear anything special?" Timmy had asked rather surprised.

Roy and Riven started laughing a bit and Brandon had a huge smile on his face. Sky looked at them and caught the joke pretty fast. He walked towards his second youngest brother and put both of his hands on his shoulders.

"Timmy my boy... haven't you learned after 19 years that you shouldn't listen to Riven or Roy in such matters?"

Timmy looked down pensively, then back up again. "Well... at least I won't look out of place, like the rest of you." He adjusted his glasses once more with a smile and headed back to the tent to open it. Took one last look at his confused brothers with a smirk and headed inside.

The other boys looked at each other confused. "No way..." Roy mouthed, but no sound came out.

Brandon was quite shocked about this himself and walked (rather quickly) to the tent to have a peek inside.

Timmy was right. Everyone was dressed up. Fancy dresses and tight suits all over the place. Even Helia wore a suited pants and a dark blue shirt that matched his hair. He was talking to an old man whom seemingly found the conversation more interesting than Helia, because he was suppressing a yawn.

Helia noticed his second oldest brother's head in the tent opening and quickly signed for him to come closer. Anything to get him away from this dreadful topic of interest.

Brandon looked shocked at this and quickly retreated his head.

Helia was really starting to get worried now. They were about to open the tent fully because it was almost midnight and almost his birthday. They were supposed to show people the beauty of the forest by night, because that was Helia's only reason for giving the party all the way up here. There also seemed to be a surprise from his brothers, which he didn't feel too keen about.

"I'm sorry Grandfather, would you excuse me for a second?" Helia offered the man a sympathetic smile and ran towards the side of the tent not waiting for an answer.

"Well now..." Retorted the old man. But Helia didn't hear the rest. He opened the tent flap and walked outside.

He was surprised to see what was in front of him.

Four of his brothers were locked into a fight with pieces of clothing.

Brandon was in the middle of putting on socks without any pants on, only yellow shorts and a fancy red shirt buttoned up wrong.

Riven was only wearing a dark grey pants and socks and was looking for his shoes.

Sky was having a fight with his black vest because he couldn't find the sleeve opening and had one foot inside the leg hole of his pants suit. Not even wearing his brown shirt yet.

And Roy gave up and stared at the dark grey suit (with black shirt) in front of him wearing only blue shorts and socks.

Helia had to chuckle at the sight and heard a laugh coming from next to him. Timmy was holding his stomach and let out a joyful laugh that seemed highly contagious because Helia joined him.  
>He had quickly figured out it was one of his other brothers tricks on Timmy which now backfired on them.<p>

"Well!" Helia started, startling the other brothers because they were too busy to notice he had come out. "I think it'd about time to open the tent now, don't you agree Timmy?" Helia had a little sneer on his face and turned to his orange haired brother.

"Yes, Helia, I think that's a great idea!" Timmy replied as wiped away a small tear at the side of his eye.

All four other brothers yelled a "NO!" and "Please!" with a desperate look on their faces making Timmy grab for his stomach once more.

Helia smiled brightly and shook his head in disbelieve.

"Whatever you do, do it quickly, because in 5 minutes, I will have to open it." He chuckled. "Come on Timmy, let's entertain our guests a little more and let them struggle by themselves."

They left with an "ugh" and "damn it" while they opened the tent again and walked inside still laughing a little.

Helia looked at the crowd before him. The big tent was filled with people of nobility (or so they said they were). He knew most of them were there because of their status upgrade or because of social standing obligations. He also knew some were here to search for a husband for their daughters or nieces. Now that Helia was turning 18, he was old enough to be married, and who wouldn't want to marry into royalty.

He was actually quite happy his brothers where here. It made this boring obligation more interesting.

Helia sighted and checked his watch. 2 minutes before 12. It was now or never. He looked at Timmy who was standing next to him still with a smile on his face.

'Think they are ready?" The orange haired boy smiled.

"Don't know, don't really care. It would make for a great laugh, and they deserve it." Helia chuckled.

Timmy nodded. Being the two youngest of the gang, they both had their share of pranks and teasing from the quarto. Well Trio, because Sky wasn't that bad. But still. They had formed a silent bond together swearing to take revenge whenever they could. And now would be perfect.

Helia lifted his head up again and cleared his throat.

No one seemed to notice.

He looked at Timmy questioningly. Timmy smiled and opened his laptop. Pressed one button and the music stopped abruptly.

Still no change.

Timmy looked at his screen pensively and suddenly pointed to a file on his desktop with a smile. Helia leaned in closer to see and let out a small laugh. Then nodded.

Timmy smiled back and opened the file. Clicked the play button and a loud gong was vibrating trough the tent. Making people drop their glass on the grass or flip their plate of food on the person in front of them. Making a mess.

Helia suppressed a laughter and Timmy hid his face behind his computer.

"Ladies and gentlemen. May I please have your attention!" Helia had started.

Everyone stopped cursing and rose their head towards the speaker of the voice.

"I wish to thank you all for coming here and joining me this far into the forest. I know most of you had a lot of trouble getting here but I wish to thank you for your efforts and all of the lovely... uh... presents!"

Helia eyed the big pile of wrapped trinkets whom meant nothing to him. Unless it was the sketchbook he got from Roy and Riven, the new fountain pen from Sky, a refillable pencil he got from Timmy. Heck even the poster of the barely dressed woman in bright red bikini he got from Brandon was better than this even though looking at it still made his head as red as that said bikini.

A lot of people nodded in approval, others just kept looking offended because of their outfits being ruined by food.

"Now, I wish to invite you all to the outside of the tent for the finale of tonight!" Helia shouted a little louder.

He nodded to Timmy and Timmy nodded back. They turned on their heels and both walked to the side poles of the tent. They pulled a rope at the same time pulling up the tent flap slowly.

They were greeted by 4 men standing outside dressed "nicely" in black and grey suits. At least if you didn't look closer.

Helia suppressed a laughter again. Riven apparently never found his shoes and was still wearing sneakers. Brandon's shirt was still buttoned up wrong. Sky's hair was a mess and Roy's shirt wasn't even in his pants.

Helia looked at Timmy whom was holding a hand in front of his mouth to hold his laughter in.

Helia cleared his throat once more and nodded to his brothers. They nodded back a little ashamed but turned around and lit a match at the same time. They lit the rockets and stepped back until they were standing next to Helia and Timmy.

Riven elbowed Timmy in his sides with a grunt but Timmy didn't seem to mind. He was smiling to his brother, making it impossible for Riven to stay mad at him and smiled too.

They all looked up at the sky when a whistle was heard until a loud "bang" echoed once more trough the forest. Four beautiful dragon figures rose into the sky each a different colour to begin with and changing every second, until all the colours of the rainbow had passed then they dissolved into nothingness.

"Ooooh"s and "Aaaaaah"s were heard throughout the crowd.

Roy smiled at his creations and figured it was time to take out the normal firework. He ran towards a small tent and started setting up more of the rockets. The other brothers decided to help out to make the finale more... final.

* * *

><p>"DEAR GOD! THAT'S NOT A DRAGON IS IT?" Stella hid behind a tree at the sight.<p>

"THERE'S FOUR OF THEM" Bloom yelled holding both of her hands against her cheeks.

"Bloom! Stella! SHHHH!" Flora had her finger on her lips. "They might hear us!"

"They?" Techna looked at her younger sister with a questioning look.

"The humans!" Flora clapped her hands together excited.

"There are no humans in this forest Flo! I keep telling you!" Flora looked at the unbelieving brown haired fairy.

"There are Layla and I will prove it to you." Flora explained as a matter-of-factly she flew closed to the origin of the bang and knew they were quite close now.

"Roxy said there where humans in the forest this very day!" she added.

"So... no dragons?" Stella came out from behind her tree to stare at the dissolving dragons and started to follow the group.

"No stell, I think that's fireworks, or so I read in-" Flora didn't get to finish her sentence because she was interrupted by a loud bang once more. Making the sky green this time.

"You know, if it wasn't for the loud sound, It would be kind of pretty." Musa was rubbing her ears looking up at the Red "flower" that followed up the green one.

They silently flew closer all looking up at the sky until they all bumped into each other with "oy!"s and "hey!"s.

Flora just put a finger to her lips again and beckoned them to follow her silently.

They reached a big tree with a thick low hanging branch. They hid themselves behind the branch because it was thick enough to hide their whole body but popped up their heads to see what was going on.

Chatta did the same, but behind a nearby leaf, because her body was too small.

What they saw startled them.

About a 100 of humans where chatting around and dancing to some music which had started to play. Some were eating while chatting, others were simply holding a fancy glass of yellow bubbly liquid. Every now and then they would look up to see the result of the "bang" sound and some even started clapping.

"The last one!" They had heard someone say.

All of them looked towards their left to see a group of 6 young men gathered around a few sticks in the ground. On one of the sticks was a square shaped "thing" that had a triangle on top of it.

They saw a short haired blond boy lit a stick and gave the stick to a blueish long haired boy.

"You do the honours birthday boy!" The blonde one had said.

The blue haired boy took the match and lit a little string that came out of the 'thing'. The fairies watched intensely at the 'thing' wondering what it was, until the boys took a step back.

They suddenly heard a whistling sound and followed the 'thing' rising at the sky. They flinched when they heard the bang and looked with awe at the purple 'flower" in the sky.

"So that's how they do it!" Flora said excitedly.

"That's firework? Fascinating." Tecna took out her display screen and started typing some things on it.

Flora simply shook her head with a smile and looked at the group of young men again.

"He's kind of cute." Someone suddenly said out of nowhere.

The other girls looked at their blonde haired sister.

"What?" Musa exclaimed surprised.

"The one with the brown hair" Stella said, while she pointed towards the group.

They followed her finger back towards the boys.

"Come on, don't tell me there's none of them that suit your taste." She stated with a grin.

"Stell, they are humans! We can't go on rating humans!" Layla sighted. Unbelievable. There was only one person in the whole fairy kingdom who was flamboyant enough to start rating boys from another species.

"Well, we don't have male fairies that match their level of handsomeness." She had crossed her arms with determination. " I still think he looks cute."

Flora who'm had been quiet the whole time had to agree with her oldest sister. There was something about that blue haired boy she couldn't quite grasp. If only he would come a little closer to get a better look...

"I kinda like the long haired blonde one." Bloom quietly whispered. Her head almost turning as red as her hair.

"I knew it!" Stella clapped her hands together excitedly. "Musa?" she asked.

Musa stared at her blonde haired sister and then back at the group of boys. "Well, if we had to choose... the red one?" She asked unsure, turning her head sideways as if to get a better look.

Stella giggled and looked at Layla suggestively. Layla simply crossed her arms and closed her eyes as if saying: I refuse to play this game with you.

Stella shook her head with a smile. "All right, I think the short blonde haired one would suit you!" she said happily.

Layla opened one eye to see which one she meant, because she had to admit, she was curious. She looked pensively at the boy, whom had just taken of his vest because it got dirty with black smudges and started rolling up his sleeves. He was talking eagerly with the red haired one. He was pretty muscley and his tan wasn't bad, maybe if he did some type of sport? No! What was she thinking!

She looked at Stella whom looked back at her excited and shook her head.

Stella had seen her stare and was content with just this.

"Tecna?" she tried to ask, but she just had to follow her stare to notice she was too preoccupied to notice her. At the end of her stare she was looking at an orange haired boy who was just sat down on a fallen branch and started typing quietly on his laptop.

"Ah, the brainy type huh?" She put a hand on her pink haired sister shoulder.

Tecna just started to mumble something. "Wonder... new system...researching...type class..." the rest she couldn't hear.

Stella sighted. No match making for this one. This only left her youngest sister, whom was also staring. But this was a different stare.

She followed the stare that headed towards the blue haired boy.

"Jackpot!" she yelled happily, startling the little fairy and making her look at her. Flora put her hands to her lips again with a blush on her face. She couldn't hear what they were saying and it made her curious beyond belief.

Stella just chuckled and listened in with the rest of them.

"Well, I think you successfully scared away all of the animals now, with your little 'surprise'." The blue haired held both of his hands in the air and moved both of his index fingers and point fingers while he said the world "suprise". He crossed his arms afterwards.

"Oh come on Helia, don't be so down about that, admit you liked the show!" The brown haired one had said.

"So his name is Helia" Flora whispered, forgetting she was not alone, until she heard a snicker from one of her sisters. I don't think you have to be told whom it was.

Her head turned a light shade of pink again and decided to concentrate on the conversation.

"I did Brandon, but you could have had some safety measures in place you know... It's a DRY forest."

"Brandon..." sighted the blonde haired fairy with a lot of love in her voice. Making the other fairies chuckle for once.

"Don't worry dude, I made them with a lot of care and special materials, there wasn't any harm."

"He made them?!" The dark haired brunette asked out loud. Earning a "shh" from the other fairies.

"Yeah Roy, you did an amazing job." the long blonde haired boy patted 'Roy' on his back. Earning a grin from the other blonde.

Stella nudged Layla in the sides making her look at the blonde. 'Roy' she mouthed without sound, and winked.

Layla looked the other way seemingly uninterested. Seemingly...

"Thanks Sky!" Roy seemed really happy with the compliment.

Bloom hid a bit further behind the branch trying to hide her red face from Stella. Whom she knew was looking at her now because of the mention of the name 'Sky'

"GOD DAMNIT TIMMY! YOU HAD THEM THE WHOLE TIME!"

Everyone, including the fairies looked at the origin of the sound only to hold their laughter. The boys however where laughing openly at the sight.

What they saw was this. The orange haired boy now called 'Timmy' was running around the big tent with a huge grin on his face holding a black shoe in his one hand and his laptop in the other. He was followed by a red haired young man whom was also holding a black shoe up, ready to smack whoever got into his way and a really angry face.

"I will get you for this!" He yelled holding up the shoe, when they both entered the big tent leaving everyone to their laughter.

"Well, that explains his fashion sense." Stella had said with hands in her sides. She looked at Musa whom was laughing with her hand in front of her mouth and then at Tecna whom looked quite worried.

"I'm sure he's going to be okay Tec." Flora put her hand on the pink haired girls' shoulder.

"I hope so." She expressed with worry, making everyone look at her surprised. She wasn't one to show emotion so quickly. Stella seemed overjoyed at this and held both of her hands together next to her face.

"I can't imagine what would happen should he drop the laptop..." She added pensively, biting her thumb nail.

This made 4 of the other fairies chuckle and one fairy hang her head in defeat. Even the pixie started laughing. Whom had just been observant and quiet for the whole thing.

Flora looked at her pixie lovingly. It seemed she finally started to open up to the idea of humans.

"Oh, Timmy's going to have it now!" Roy clutched his stomach due to the pain in his sides from laughing.

"Yeah man, Riven's never going to let this one go." Sky was leaning on Brandon hiding his face in his brothers shoulder.

Musa seemed satisfied finding out his name and nodded openly.

Timmy came out of the tent rubbing his arm with one eye closed due to the pain on his arm yet a satisfied smile on his face as he walked towards his brothers. They congratulated him for the job well done. Especially Helia, whom gave him a fist bump and a wink.

Riven came out a few seconds later now fully dressed with matching shoes and seemed satisfied as well.

All of a sudden something started shaking in the bush next to the fairies and pixie, startling all of them.

The boys immediately stopped laughing and tensed up looking at the direction of the sound and the fairies (and pixie) looked at each other in a state of panic trying to hide as quickly as possible.

Then without any warning, a white wolf darted out of the bush and stopped right in front of the boys. It growled at them.

"There goes your theory about scaring all the animals..." Sky sighed and took a fighting pose making fists with his hands and taking place in front of his brothers.

"No, wait!" Helia answered to his brother. Putting a hand on his shoulder.

Helia looked into the bright blue eyes of the pure white animal and saw that there was no hate nor fear in them. Which was odd.

He kneeled in front of his brother and beckoned the animal to come closer.

The wolf looked behind her for a second to then sat down to stare at the boys confused, titling her head side wards.

The boys looked at each other not understanding what just happened and then to Helia. They knew he had a way with nature but this was beyond their understanding.

Helia took out his newly acquired sketchbook and pencil and started to draw him with a few swift lines. The others just watched, knowing not to move because this could startle the animal.

"He's really brave isn't he?" Flora had now come out of the branch and leaned on it to get a better view.

"Yeah, I've never seen- Hey, Isn't that Artu? The wolf of- " Layla started. But never got to finish her sentence.

"Oh yes, very brave, almost as brave as you seven, even when you all ready know the consequences of your actions!"

The voice had startled all of them making them turn around and hit their backs against the branch.

"Roxy!" They shouted in union. They stared in horror at the dark pink haired fairy whom was hovering at their height and had her arms crossed in front of her.

"Don't you Roxy me!" The guard held out her finger in a threatening way. "What are you doing here?!"

"We were-", "uhm", "there was-", "We didn't-" the purple haired fairy got as a reply from all of them at once. She sighted and held out her hand for quietness. Which she immediately got.

"Let me guess." She started. "Flora (and Chatta) decided on a trip towards the forest, and you decided to follow her when you noticed she was gone." she pointed to the sisters.

They just nodded in disbelief.

"Then you heard the fireworks and decided to take a trip together to find out what it was and hid here because it was interesting in some way." She now had her hands in her side.

The other looked at each other in surprise, it was amazing how this woman knew them so well. They had to be careful.

A small whine made them all look towards the square again and when they saw even Roxy couldn't explain.

The boys where patting her wolf. HER WOLF!

They where even playing with it. She felt her anger for the fairies ebb away and decided they were right. This was interesting.

"All right, just this once." she added and joined them behind the branch. But the fairies weren't listening to her anymore. They just couldn't believe these 'evil humans' like their mother described them were so very evil.

"Well, do you like it?" Helia asked the wolf. He showed him his drawing.

The wolf licked his face as reply.

"I think that's a yes, man!" Roy patted the white haired beauty on her head.

"Good, then I'm satisfied." Helia stood up with a smile. He looked at the drawing once more before closing it only to notice something odd.

"Artu?" He said out loud.

The wolf looked up in surprise and waggled her tail happily while walking towards Helia. She sat down next to him as if waiting for an order.

"Your name is Artu?" Helia asked again his eyes wide in suprise at her reaction. The wolf stood up on 2 legs as a reply and leaned her front paws against his legs.

He looked at his brothers for help but they looked like they had seen a ghost. A mixture of disbelief and surprise written all over their faces.

"How in blazes did you guess her name?!" Brandon had taken a step backwards in fear that their little brother had magical powers.

"I don't know!" Helia said in a state of panic. He showed them the sketch. "But it's written here, below the drawing!" He pointed his finger towards the letters, clearly written in Helia's handwriting.

* * *

><p>"What?" The guard asked as she noticed all 6 of the sister fairies and a little pixie look at her questioningly.<p>

"I can't very well let them name her something stupid like... Kiko... or something, right? They might as well call her by her right name." She nodded contently while crossing her arms.

Bloom chuckled at the mention of the name Kiko and the other just shook their heads with a smile.

* * *

><p>"It's an arctic type wolf." Timmy said while he looked up from his laptop. "They are quite rare and it's even less likely to find one in a forest." He added pensively. "But the name Artu would make sense."<p>

The boys looked at the wolf in union. The wolf itself was waggling her tail happily.

"I wonder what it's doing here." Brandon knelt next to it and started scratching under its chin. Getting a lick on his hand as reply.

Riven picked up a stick and threw it away for her to fetch. "Who cares man. She's here now."

An old man walked towards the playing boys. He rose an eyebrow when he saw the white animal but he made no comment about it. He had a yellow walking cane in the shape of a snake with a purple ball in it. His white hair had been combed towards the back of his head and was quite long.

"Helia my boy, there is one present left to give you." He said with pride.

"Grandfather Saladin" Helia said surprised turning towards him. "Another present?"

He heard his brothers snicker behind him and even if he didn't look at them, he knew this wasn't a good sign.

"Yes my boy, behold!" He pointed his cane towards a huge boulder like thing which was covered in a brown sheet held together by robes.

The boulder thing was pulled by a few servants on a big cart with wheels.

Helia had a bad feeling about this and pulled a face that resembled being sick and in pain.

The fairies leaned in closer out of curiosity.  
>Flora was even standing on top of the branch and leaned forwards holding her balance on the very leaf Chatta was sitting.<p>

Helia carefully moved closer to the "thing". "What is it?" He asked carefully, trying his best not to look at his now openly laughing brothers.

"It's my best work!" The old man said with pride and he took one of the ropes and offered it to Helia

"Have a look yourself." He added as Helia took the rope reluctantly.

He couldn't resist looking at his brothers once more, whom had stopped laughing and had a huge smile on their faces, Riven was even holding a thumbs up. The room had gone quiet and he knew Timmy had turned off the music.

Right when he was about the pull the robe the sound of drum rolls sounded though the sound system. Making Helia look at Timmy a little annoyed. Timmy only had a thumbs up in reply and chuckled.

Helia didn't like this one bit but he knew he had no choice anymore. He pulled the rope as hard as he could and the whole sheet came down almost on top of him. So he had to step back. The drum roll had stopped and a loud trumpet sound filled the forest. Making the Fairies hold their ears to ease the pain in them.

Silence filled the room leaving everyone to stare, until Artu started growling towards the 'thing'.

In front of them was a huge statue of Helia. It was in a grey clayish cement and it had no colour in it. He was standing with one foot on the ground and the other on their family shield crest. (which was a floating tower that he found always looked like a mushroom.) He had a sword in his left hand which was pointed behind him and his other hand was at his chest in a fist. His chest was broader then he remembered and was pushed forwards.

He was wearing the uniform he recognised as his normally blue sparring outfit, because of the shoulder pads and the oval shaped gem in the middle of his chest, which was normally a light shade of brown.  
>His cape was behind him as if there was a strong wind blowing. His bangs where still in place but his back hair was flowing with that said wind. His face was moulded into a stern look with a hint of "pride" as if he had slayed a dangerous beast.<p>

"Well, It certainly is... special." Helia said to his grandfather his eyes not leaving the statue.  
>He patted Artu (who was standing next to him) on her head absentmindedly to stop her from growling, which worked.<p>

"Now I know It's not that accurate but we spend a year on it. Your brothers even helped posing for it!" The old man smiled from ear to ear with pride.

Helia bit his under lip with a smile not knowing if to laugh at the idea of his brothers posing for this or to cry at the thing itself.

He finally averted his eyes to look at his brothers. They themselves didn't know whether to laugh or to look ashamed at the memory of standing there to pose for it. Helia knew they had no choice in the matter. If grandfather asked. You just couldn't say no. Therefore he felt a bit bad for them.

"Offcourse..." His grandfather said silently making Helia look at him. The music began to play again and the other people started chatting once more.

"I had hoped it would have been a wedding gift." Saladin added thoughtfully.

Helia threw his head in the air. Not this again.

"Grandfather, I told you. The princess of Linphea is so totally not the type of woman I would have set my eyes on. Let alone marry." Helia started to walk around in frustration.

Seemingly without origin. It would have helped it if was the opposite direction. Because the direction he was headed, was a certain low branch. Where a young fairy was day dreamingly looking at a certain statue in the middle of the clearing. She snapped out of it when she heard the word 'marry' awfully close and startled herself when something grabbed her foot and pulled her down without a word.  
>Just in time to hide, the blue haired boy leaned on that said branch with his back towards it, facing his grandfather, whom had followed him.<p>

"If I marry, I want it to be about love." He added. Knowing he sounded corny with that. But it was better than "just busyness".

"But grandson, the whole kingdom wants to see you with a bride on your arm." The old man sounded genuinely worried.

"Yes, and why is that!" Helia's frustration was piking now. He turned around to lean with his arms crossed on the branch. He stared hard into the forest but still without a purpose.

"I mean, I'm not even the oldest and Sky is already engaged, even if it is an arranged marriage, he still agreed. There's no reason for me to marry so soon. Or for people wanting me too."

* * *

><p>"What is an arrange marriage?" Bloom whispered into Roxy's ear as she pulled the guard's sleeve. She sounded worried.<p>

"It's a marriage that is arranged with or without consent of the 2 people involved." She explained quietly. "Other people, like parents or guardians chose the couple to get two kingdoms together, so in all, a marriage for the interest of the kingdoms."

"So no love?" Stella asked genuinely concerned.

Roxy shook her head sadly. But turned her attention to the conversation. The others did too.

Flora, whom had looked at Roxy during the explanation couldn't really look at her prince. Because she was directly beneath him. She didn't have much chance to hide. Chatta was also near, because she was the one that had pulled her foot. He only needed to look down...

"But it is tradition, my boy, and Krystal is such a nice lady." The old man sounded tired and disappointed. This conversation was one sided, as it was every time he tried.

"Yeah, well, why don't you go bother my other brothers about it." Helia added a little annoyed, but he regretted saying that immediately after her did. Because he knew the old man had already tried million of times.

The man said nothing but Helia felt the eyes upon his back.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry grandfather. But I'm just not ready to give up my search just yet. The search for the one. And you'll see. One day, I'll be ready and she will be there. The one I am looking for. The one that will fill my heart, the moment I see her. The one... for me." He added as he turned towards his grandfather.

Flora's head started to feel light as she realised she had been holding her breath this whole time. She released her breath silently and wondered about her thoughts. Why was she hoping this one, was her? What was wrong with her. She had just met this man. This man, who she knew didn't even know she existed.

And yet, his soft voice made her warm inside. His smell, a mixture of a coconut shampoo, ink and something else she had never smelled before, made her wish for his touch. His whisper just now gave her chicken pox all over her body. And her blush just wouldn't leave her face. She looked up and saw his back towards her. She allowed herself to take a look at him from so close. She felt an urge to reach out to him. To tell him she was right here. But a voice brought her back to reason.

She heard her name again and looked at the origin. It were her sisters. They beckoned her to come to them, where it was safe. They had a bit of panic in their face. Why? She knew this was the best possible moment to hide, with his back towards them. She suddenly realised she had her hand reached out, she was hovering next to his elbow and actually almost touched the fabric of his shirt. She shook her head in disbelief and retreated her hand so fast that it almost seemed like she flew backwards because of the retreat.

When she landed safely against her sisters they looked at her with disbelief as well.

"Damn girl, you got it bad." Stella patted her sister on her head lovingly.

Flora opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out.

"All right my boy, I understand." They heard someone say.

Helia sighted in relief.

"As long as you know what you are doing." the old man added, looking at his grandson pensively.

"I know Grandfather. I know. I will know. Because when I see her, it will hit me." Helia added with a smile. " Like lightning!" Helia rose a fist as to emphasise his words.

Suddenly darkened clouds started gathering above them, and thunder could be heard from afar.

* * *

><p>Voila my Friends! Hope you enjoyed! To the next page!<p>

Oh, and I don't own Winx Club nor do I own Disney's Little Mermaid. Just saying...

Also.. When did I get more follows than reviews? Curious... but fun! Thank you!


	7. Thunderbolts and Lightning

Here's the rest! Enjoy!

Also, sadly enough, I do not own Disney's ideas nor do I own Iginio Straffi's brilliant tv-series.

**Thunderbolts and Lightning**

Everyone looked up to the sky.

"There appears to be a storm coming." Timmy said, as he looked up. "But it was said to be a quiet night. I don't understand."

"You can't control the weather Tim" Roy said, while he patted the boy on his back.  
>"Come on, help us clean up before everything will go wasted by the rain."<p>

Helia joined his brothers in the cleanup. But the wind wasn't exactly in their favour. It kept blowing over the things they had just cleaned up and was picking up speed fast.

One of the tent poles suddenly sprang loose and the tent started to loosen at the other places too, leaving the guests in it to scream in fear.

"EVERYONE calm down!" Helia tried to yell over the wind. But the rumble from the thunder above them made it impossible.

He looked around to see how everyone was doing. But it was getting really dark to see.

Suddenly a light filled the sky for a few seconds, making everyone in the tent scream louder, and they started to run towards the parking spot a bit further away.

Helia sighed, he knew it was useless to stop them. He loved nature but he knew how cruel it could be. He knew the weather would not let up soon, so instead he turned to look for his brothers.

He saw that they had loaded up all of the electrical equipment into the nearby truck and saw his grandfather get into it, together with a servant. They drove away when another flash made him look up. This one was really, really close.

He felt better though that almost everyone got away safely.

Sky came running to his side. His hand almost in front of his face to try and keep the wind away.

"Helia, we really must go now, it's getting danger-" He dodged an incoming tree branch that had gotten loose due to the heavy wind.

"Yeah, I can tell." He also dodged something, but it was a flying fork. Whoa, dangerous.

They ran towards his other brothers, who'm were waiting at the side of the clearing, there was a small road that would lead to the cars waiting for them.

Helia joined his brothers last in line and was about to follow them out, until a lightning bolt fell straight out of the sky, blinding them all for a few seconds. They rubbed their eyes and heard something else other than wind. Smelled it too... Fire.

Helia opened his eyes and turned around to look behind him. The lightning had hit one of the tent poles standing up and made the tent catch fire. The dry tent went up in flames faster than he had ever seen. No thanks to the strong wind, the fire started to spread towards the nearby tree branches and trees.

"Oh No..." He whispered in disbelief.

"HELIA, we really must go! NOW." It was Riven this time who tried to get above the sound. But it sounded no more than a whisper to him.

Suddenly he hear something else. He listened carefully. What was that?

A howl? A whine? He couldn't quite grasp it. Until dawned to him. It was Artu!

He darted towards the tent as fast as he could.

"Helia! No! Where are you going?!" Brandon yelled after him in a state of panic.

"Artu!" Helia turned towards his brothers a second to yell: "She's trapped! She needs help! Go on ahead!"

He turned towards the tent again and ran as fast as he could.

"Are you CRAZY?!" Brandon replied as he stepped forwards, ready to follow his youngest brother, when all of a sudden they heard something crack slowly. Brandon looked up just in time to see a huge tree fall down on top of him. He felt something pull on his collar and suddenly got pulled backwards with a lot of force.

The tree landed right in front of his feet and was burning brightly. Gasping for breath and rubbing his neck he looked up. He was surrounded by his brothers, Sky was sitting next to him still holding his collar, out of breath and Timmy was holding him by his arm. Riven was looking at the 7 foot (about 2,1 m) high burning roadblock with worried eyes and Roy seemed to be looking for something.

"We godda go guys." Riven said, surprisingly calm turning to his brothers.

"There ain't no way I'm leaving him behind!" an angry Sky rose from his position and put a step closer to Riven.

"I don't think he meant it like that." Roy replied, stopping his search for a second and looked at them.

"We need to find something to stop the fire. Or at least something to open the roadblock for him to get trough." Timmy added pensively. "What I don't understand is, why the fire isn't spreading towards the other trees, it stays in the clearing."

They all looked at Timmy surprised and then to the clearing. Timmy was right. But that didn't matter now.

"Sorry, you are right." Sky apologised.

And with that, they ran towards the cars, hoping to find some help.

* * *

><p>After being almost blown away by the strong winds they barely got to hold on to the leaves that where still hanging on the branch.<p>

When the lightning had hit, they knew something was terribly wrong. Lightning never hit this close to their borders. Their mothers magic forbade it unless a higher force was at work. But they didn't have much time to think about it more, when the fire started to spread. They were forced to let go of the leaves and hide behind a fallen tree.

"Did you see if everyone got away in time?" Layla asked patting some small twigs off of her sleeves.

"I think so, I don't think I-" But before Stella could finish that sentence, they heard a howl.

It was really close and they rose up to see where it came from. They gasped when they saw the burning tent, and something move inside it.

"ARTU!" Roxy yelled before she wanted to fly over to her beloved companion.

"No wait!" Musa put a hand on Roxy's arm. "Look!" She pointed towards the burning tent, making everyone look surprised.

"Helia?!" Flora exclaimed with worry. "What is he doing? I thought they had left!"

They watched how Helia reached the tent and looked around. He grabbed a bottle of water that was lying nearby and ripped off his sleeves with his teeth. He sprinkled the water all over the ripped cloths and bound then over his hands. He sprinkled the rest over his body and started moving items to try to get inside.

"We have to help him!" Flora was panicking now. She needed to do something, fast . Or she would lose her newly found hero before he even got to know her.

"I know!" Roxy yelled in frustration, as she watched the boy risk his life for her companion. "But what?!"

They watched as Helia had finally reached an opening into the tent and took a deep breath. He opened the flap and went inside.

As quickly as he went in, he came out again. He was covered in black smudges everywhere and was carrying a white wolf in his arms.

He looked around in panic and ran towards the exit he came from, only to realise it was blocked.

He cursed under his breath and looked around once more. He was surrounded by fire. There was nowhere to go.

He buried his head into the fur of the animal, hiding his look of despair. She smelled like burned hair. Which brought him back to his senses.

He took the bottle of water he had put in his back pocket and sprinkled the rest over the animal. It seemed to like the feeling because it didn't shake it off.

"No need for both of us to burn." He said with a sad smile to the animal.

It looked at him with sad eyes and licked his hand, for that was the only thing she could reach.

"Well now." He sighed as he looked at the sky. " Are you ready?" He looked down again at the wolf.

* * *

><p>"He's not going to-, Is he?" Roxy held her hands together and didn't believe her own eyes. He was going to give his life for the sake of her wolf. Never had she had seen such kindness from a human.<p>

Everyone else was just staring in disbelief at the whole thing.

All of a sudden he threw the animal high in the sky, it had clearly understood his meaning and jumped at the last minute out of his arms, making it possible to reach the top of the fallen tree. It touched the tree for a small second and jumped to the other side with a whine.

Once out of view, Helia realised he was holding his breath and only released it when he heard a howl coming from the other side of the branch.

Roxy gasped at his throw and yelled the wolfs name, before speeding off towards the fallen tree. The wind was helping her, for once.

Flora was tired of doing nothing when she saw him throwing the wolf. She flew without thinking out of the branch. She heard her sisters calling her name but she didn't care. She had to do something. The strong wind had caught her by surprise but she wouldn't lose to it. At first it seemed like she could push trough but she proved to be too small for it and got blown back again.

Layla was quick enough to catch her and bring her back to their hiding place.

She shook her head silently towards the light haired brunette. "We're too small." She said sadly.

Flora refused to let this end like this. She looked at her sisters, who looked at her in dispair. It all seemed so hopeless..

Flora hit the tree branch with all the force she could muster. Something. There must be something.

"Your spell." Someone had said. Quietly, like they didn't want to be heard.

She looked up to see it came from Chatta, who was hovering next to her head.

"Your spell." She repeated.

Her spell? "But, I can't reach him to make him smaller..." she replied hopelessly to her pixie.

Chatta smiled at this, with a little gleam in her eyes. "Not him." She said pointing at the clearing. "You!" She now pointed to Flora.

"Me?" She said confused. The others also looked at each other just as confused as Flora.

"Off course!" Flora yelled happily! "Chatta you're a genius!" She had hugged the little pixie so tight, the others were afraid she would squish her.

"Spell?" Tecna asked her curiously.

"Yes" Flora turned to her sisters. "But I'm going to need your help." She gestured all of them before she took Tecna's hands.

"We're going to have to be quick now, you remember Widgets class of enlarging items?" She asked quickly.

They slowly nodded in union.

"Well, I'm going to ask you to do that to me." She said quietly but had a determined look on her face, squishing Tecna's hands softly.

"Are you out of your mind? So much could go wrong!" Layla yelled in panic, grabbing Flora's arm.

"We can't use it on living objects!" Bloom put her hand in front of her mouth in disbelief.

"I've never even used it out of class!" Musa bit her thumb nail in confusion.

Stella and Tecna looked at each other pensively.

"Please!" Flora begged them."It's the only way I can think of!" She looked at the boy whom had now fallen onto his knees. He started coughing. The fire was really reaching high degrees now and she knew the water on his body had dried up. She knew smoke started filling his lunges as he closed his eyes.

She gasped and put her hand in front of her mouth.

"We can do it. And we must." Flora looked to her side to see who had said that. Tecna smiled to her and patted her other hand.

"If we all work together it should be possible, with all the magic we have." Tecna turned to her other sisters determent. Stella nodded with her eyes closed.

Flora could only stare at her sister and felt so much love towards her she could never express.

"Flora, If this works, you'll only have a few minutes because the spell will be unbalanced." It was Stella's turn to explain things. "So show me, that your love for this man will prevail." She had smiled.

Flora nodded to her oldest sister and turned to look at the others. They looked unsure but the heroic actions of the boy had changed their mind about everything. They would help her save him.

They had formed a circle around their youngest sister and started chanting.

Flora thanked her sisters with a soft smile on their face.

Stella opened one eye to smile at her and closed it again. Her serious face taking over.

Flora glanced at Helia again just in time to see him falling down fully. She gasped. She would never make it. She was getting to scared, now, really hoping this would work.

A light made her look in front of her again. Her 5 sisters had their hands in front of them and had opened their eyes. A small ball of light was in front of them, growing bigger by the second.

"Are you ready?" Musa asked a little unsure.

Flora nodded. "Yes" He voice sounded more determent than she was really feeling, but she knew she had no choice anymore.

All 5 balls started growing brighter and came closer to her. Flora closed her eyes when the balls hit her, making her feel all fuzzy inside. She didn't feel any different to be honest, just a little light headed? She opened her eyes to see if anything had changed. She didn't see anyone anymore.

"Girls?" she asked unsure.

"Over here!" She got as a reply, when she saw Layla land on her shoulder. She was as big as her hand now.

"It worked!" Flora felt so relieved as if years had fallen of her shoulder.

"Go get him, tiger." Stella winked at her younger, yet now bigger sister.

Flora nodded and looked at the clearing, her eyes searching for the boy who'm had been so heroic. When she saw him lying down a little further, near the fallen tree, she wasted no time anymore and shot out towards him.

The wind was not a problem anymore, sure, it was annoying, but she didn't care. She lifted her hands when she got close to the line of fire (which was a few steps) and plants came out of the ground, making a way through the fire. She knew this was only for a few seconds, but it was enough for her to fly though without getting herself caught in the flames.

She reached him without further problems and kneeled besides him. She turned him around so he could face her. Putting his head into her lap. He was barely breathing and coughed once.

She felt relieved, he was still alive. She looked around looking for an exit. She couldn't do the plant thing again, because she knew she wouldn't go fast enough when she carried him.

She lifted his arm and put it around her shoulder and put her other arm around his waist. She rose to stand on her feet. These humans where heavy!

She looked up at the big tree. She wondered if she could fly with him next to her. Only one way to find out. She pushed herself up from the ground and surely enough, it was working.

She mustered all the strength she had and flew up higher and higher. Just high enough to reach the top of the branch. "Just a little bit further." She breathed out loud.

She put her foot on the top of the tree to help boost her across the tree. Once across she let herself glide down to the bottom of the other side. In the glide, she tried to get at much distance as she could from them and the tree.

She set him down slowly and lied him down with his back to the ground. She fell to her knees next to him and put her hands on the ground. She was panting due to the effort.

"Flora!"

She looked up to see her sisters (and pixie) fly towards her with a smile on their face.

"You did it!" Bloom yelled happily.

"Yes, but barely." She replied with a sigh.

"Is he okay?" Layla was hovering above his face looking at him intently.

She finally got a chance to look at him. He was in really bad shape. His shirt was burned in certain places and his pants wasn't any different. He had a few dark smudges on his face and his hair was singed in some places.

"I don't know... Look, he's breathing!" She reached for his face when she said this, to feel his slow breath upon her hand. She smiled.

"Thank you, Everyone. It's all thanks to you." She looked at her sisters, whom were hovering above the boy. They simply smiled at her.

Flora felt a water drop fall upon her hand. She looked up at the sky and so did the others.

Soft rain started falling from the heavens. She smiled at the cool water landing down her face. The forest would be saved.

"We must keep him from the rain, though." Layla had said.

Flora looked down towards her. Only to see she started raising a small morphix bubble around them to keep out the rain.

"If only there was something we could do to help him heal." She said sadly, as she brushed one of his bangs out of his face. He didn't react to her touch, telling her he still wasn't conscious.

"You know... you can right?" It was Musa who'm had said this.

Flora looked at her in surprise as she landed on her right shoulder.

"We learned about it in Widgits class too, don't you remember?" she added.

Flora gave her a puzzling look.

"A fairy song can have healing powers if the connection is strong enough. " She repeated in a voice that sounded remarkably like their teacher. It made her chuckle but it also made her think.

"Well, a fairies tears too, but I don't think you are much in a crying mood?" She asked questioningly.

They both looked at the boy. Who'm still seemed to be in pain, because he was pulling a face that resembled that.

"But I don't even know him." Flora was still looking at the boy. "And I can't sing." She added with a pained face towards her blue haired sister.

Musa only looked angry at that statement and Flora recalled all of the singing lessons and pains she had to endure to prepare for the preparation of the festival.

"I think it will work, and you still owe us a song though." Bloom was flying in front her face now and gave her a wink.

Flora could only smile at that. She heard the sound of rain falling on the bubble and closed her eyes listening to it.

"I'll help you out." Musa magically made a small flute appear out of nowhere and held it in front of her.

She looked at the boy once more and put his head on her lap with a small blush. She breathed in deeply before she started humming the beginnings of a song and as soon as Musa joined in she started singing.

As she did, she started glowing a little. She put her hand on his cheek and soon after, he started glowing too. She slowly saw the smudges from his face disappearing and his hair was growing longer again from where it had been burned. His breathing was also growing more steady.

Flora however didn't really noticed the changes anymore. She didn't even notice the cloths around his hands had disappeared and reattached itself again on his ripped sleeve. Even his pants showed no burned marks on it anymore. She was so focussed on his face, she was rubbing his cheek with her thumb and even dared to touch his under lip. She even forgot what she was singing.

Stella took Blooms unexpecting arm in hers and started waving a hand in front of her face as if it was too hot. This was too much for her loving heart to take!

* * *

><p>Helia heard a soft sound that grew louder as he tried to pay attention to it. It sounded pleasant to his ears at first, before her realised it was beautiful.<p>

He felt a warm sensation inside of him as he awoke. He didn't open his eyes immediately. He felt himself growing stronger and the pain in his body was disappearing.

He felt his head was resting on something soft, as did his cheek. Moaning in effort, he tried to open his eyes. He put his hand on the soft spot on his cheek, only to feel that a hand was already present.

He slowly opened his eyes, curious as to whom it belonged.

As he opened them he felt a little surprised. An angel was sitting next to him. No, he was on her lap!  
>She was bathed in a soft glow as she was singing to him. Her light brown hair waving up as he felt the warmth go through his body. Behind her blonde bangs, her green eyes where sparkling in the glow and her slightly flustered cheeks seemed to make her even more beautiful.<p>

He wanted to speak to her, but he was afraid to interrupt her song. Was he in heaven?

He got the answer soon. As he heard his name being called by someone else. It seemed far away, but his angel had heard it too, because she stopped singing and looked the other way, was that panic on her face?

He wanted to say something to her, but as soon as he had opened his mouth to speak, she had disappeared. Without even a poof! He felt instantly awaken as his head hit the ground in a rather rough way and rain fell on his face, giving him a much needed cold shower.

"uugh" He moaned as he sat up, he was rubbing the back of his head.

He heard his name again and saw his oldest brother run to him. He was soaked from head to toe and was holding an axe in his hand. He was followed by his other brothers and... Artu?!

The wolf easily passed Sky and ran towards him. She pounced him back down as soon as she got close and tried to lick his face.  
>Helia just laughed it off as he tried his hardest to keep the animal away from his face and to keep sitting up. He patted her on her head in reply. "Good to see you are safe." He said as he put his forehead against hers.<p>

His brothers had caught up to the fast wolf they all seemed to be panting due to the effort.

Sky kneeled next to him and put his axe down on the ground. "Dude! Are you okay?" he asked as he put his hand on Helia's shoulder.

"Yes, Sky, thank you." Helia smiled at him.

Sky just sat down in relief and looked up in the air panting.

"But why though." Helia looked at his red haired brother as he pondered about the answer.

"Not that it's not good off course..." He added in reply to his brother's angry stares, he waved his hands in front of him. After all, he was the second in line to dash after Sky as soon as they had found the axe. "But how did you make it across, that." He pointed at the huge tree still lying behind his youngest brother.

"I..." Helia started. "I don't know." He looked up at Riven with questioning eyes.

"One minute I feel like I'm about to die and the fire is all around me and the next I wake up here, startled by the rain that suddenly fell down my face." He pulled up his knees and rested his arms on it pensively.

"Don't you remember anything?" Roy bowed down over him. He was standing on the exact same spot the girl was sitting. The girl.

"I remember... an angel?" He said a little unsure not looking up.

"An angel?" Timmy looked at his brothers questioningly. They too seemed to not understand where this was coming from. But they allowed him to continue.

"Yes, she was here, she was beautiful. And... she was singing." He felt a little blood rush to his face, he tried to not let the blush get to its destination. The effort gave him a headache and he felt himself get a little dizzy. He put his hand to his forehead followed up by an "urgh".

Brandon just chuckled a little. "I think you just hit your head to hard, man!" He bowed down in front of him and offered a hand.

Helia looked at the hand pensively before taking it with a smile. "Yeah, probably." He stumbled a little while getting up. He allowed Roy and Sky grab his arms as he was about to fall back. Maybe he did hit his head he thought as his brothers helped him walk towards the car. He looked back one more time. He tried to remember how the girl looked like, but every time he tried, she got more blurry.

He knew one thing though. As the image of the angel was disappearing from his mind, he still would remember the last lyrics of the song she was singing. He had never heard the song before and It felt as if they were directed to and for him alone.

"I wish I could be part of your world too..." He whispered with a sad smile.

* * *

><p>"Go Artu, Follow them, and report back to me as soon as you can." The guard patted the snout of her companion as it left the bush they were hiding in and watched her follow the group of men.<p>

She turned to the sisters. "I can't believe how lucky you were no one saw you! But that was way too dangerous! What were you thinking?!"

The sisters seemed to not really mind the guards yelling because they were too exhausted to even reply. They were all sitting on the ground, drained of their magic. Flora however seemed to sit on a leaf, watching the road not even paying attention to the lecture. She had was holding her legs towards her body with her hands lazily.

"I'm happy the spell wore of when it did though, a few seconds longer and Flora would have been seen. That was some amazing magic." Roxy added, making the sisters look at her hopefully.

Roxy was the one that pushed them all into the bush as soon as the boys were coming back. She was riding Artu the whole time to see if she could help in some way with the boys, so she knew they were coming. She didn't have time to be shocked at Flora's size because she had turned back as soon as she had set eyes on her.

"Listen" She said to the sisters. "We'll tell no one about what happened today. The queen must never know about this. You know of nothing, I know of nothing. And it will be our little secret."

They all nodded towards Roxy and turned to Flora in union to see how she was doing.

Flora was still staring at the road. She had seen the boy look back at her and hoped he would see her, but it was in vain. She was now watching an empty road and started humming the ending to the song she didn't get to finish.

* * *

><p>"UGH! I really hate those stupid pixies! They keep ruining everything!" a pair of brown eyes reflected on a glass orb that was showing Flora sitting on the leaf.<p>

"No kidding, they totally made my storm look like a useless prank." A pair of dark blue eyes joined her in the orb.

The brown ones left as did the owner. She started pacing around, her brown long hair moving around as she did.

The dark blue ones also left the orb only leaving the little fairy in it, and a light blue pair of eyes.

"Chill Darcy, you'll knock over bottles when you wave your hair like that." The curly purple haired woman had said. She was the owner of the dark blue pair of eyes.

"Chill?" Darcy turned towards the purple haired women, she was wearing gloves that had almost the same colour as the purple haired ones hair. She pointed one of them. "If you had gone and conjured up that storm of yours sooner, Stormy, it would have worked! But no! You needed to give them time to escape!"

"Hey! It takes up time to do that when you are so far away! And I didn't see you do anything today!" Stormy retorted, crossing her arms.

Darcy only replied to that with an angry face.

"Will you two be quiet! I'm trying to think." Someone had said. It was not a question.

"Icy?" Stormy asked to the owner of the light blue pair of eyes.

Icy, who was sitting quietly on her chair next to the orb had her arms and her legs crossed. She had closed her eyes to think.

She suddenly started laughing really hard. Her tight white ponytail bouncing as she did.

Darcy and Stormy looked at each other questioningly wondering if their oldest sister had finally lost her mind.

"What is so funny?" Darcy asked her, as she sat down again to the chair right of Icy.

Icy just kept on laughing. It wasn't a pleasant laugh.

When Stormy had sat down again as well, her laugh faded.

"She in love." Icy had said with her mouth into a sneer.

The other two simply looked at her and then to the orb, it was showing how the little fairy stood up and joined her sisters to go home.

So? They wanted to say. But Icy all ready answered that.

"With a human." She had said.

It dawned to them and they started laughing as well.

"Their precious mother is going to have a field day when she finds out" Stormy hiccupped between her laughs.

Icy simply smiled at this.

Darcy stopped laughing all of a sudden and had her mouth into a smile as well. "How are we going to tell her?" She sounded excited.

"We aren't." Icy simply said, as she stood up and walked towards her book, which was on a bookstand.

Stormy stopped laughing and looked Darcy questioningly.

"Why not?" Stormy got up from her chair and followed her.

"Because we are going to try it differently this time, besides, with their stupid principles and honesty, she will find out soon enough." Icy absent mindedly opened her book of spells and flipped through the pages, as if looking for something.

Darcy had to nod at this. "But, what are we going to do then?"

Icy turned towards her and smiled, but it was an evil smile, full of venom. "We are going to..." she thought again for a second. "Help them." she ended. As she turned her heel and took a few potions from one of her shelves, which was her whole room, because it was made out of shelves. Her potion room.

"HELP THEM?!" Darcy and Stormy had said in union. Now they knew Icy had lost her mind.

"Are you feeling all right?" Darcy quickly stood up from her seat to quick walk towards were Icy was standing, Stormy was just frozen on the spot next to the potion book.

"Oh yes, quite." Icy simply replied as she pushed a few bottles into Darcy's arms. She herself took one and walked towards her cattle. She quietly opened one of the bottles and emptied it fully into the pot.

"What are you making?" Darcy asked as she smelled something horrible come out of it. She had followed her towards the cattle.

Stormy had also come closer and stared into the pot.

Icy took one of the bottles out of Darcy's arms and let a few drops of it fall into her brew. A hiss came out of it and dark grey smoke came out. Icy turned towards her evil sisters as she brought up her evil smile again. Smoke had filled the room again and soon only her bright blue eyes were visible. They showed joy in them.

"Faragonda's Demise."

* * *

><p>Godda love the Trix.<br>See you next time!

~K


	8. In Love?

"Flora! Time to come out! You've been in there the whole morning!" Digit was hovering outside the changing room door.

They shared a huge bathroom with all of the girls but the showers and changing rooms where behind a different door in the bathroom. Flora was behind the changing room door.

Everyone was gathered in the bathroom and they each had their own mirror they were sitting behind, they were either doing their hair, or their makeup.

Digit was about to give up as she looked desperately at the normally chatting pixie Chatta. Who'm was strangely quiet for once.

Before she could say something about it however, the changing room door opened.

Digit looked at it expectantly as she noticed a brightly humming brown haired fairy had zoomed out of it, Chatta following her quickly.

Flora didn't really notice all the stares she got from both the pixies and the fairies. She happily continued humming her happy tune as she sat down behind her mirror and quickly brushed her hair.

"What is with her lately." Lockette asked her red haired bonded fairy as she averted her eyes towards Bloom.  
>Bloom simply shrugged.<p>

Showing both her cheeks to her mirror, to see if her hair was all right, Flora took a flower out of the vase by her mirror and got up again. She continued her humming. Everyone stared at her openly.

Flora twirled once in the air as she reached the door and pulled it open.

She quickly went outside it as she almost hit her mother in the chest.

The Queen was also startled by her sudden appearance as she went to check on her daughters progress for the day.

"Oh, Morning mother!" Flora happily chanted, as she put the flower she was holding into her mother's hair by her ear. She planted a quick kiss on her cheek before she zoomed off into the hallway, loudly singing the rest of her song. She again twirled in the air before she turned a corner, her song echoing.

The other girls and pixies slowly hovered near the door, staring at where Flora had just disappeared.

"Oh, she's got it bad." Tune had put her hands into her sides, shaking her head.

"What? What does she got?" Queen F. asked her daughters. Looking at them questioningly.

"Oh, Isn't it obvious your highness?" Amore clasped her hands together near her head and rested her cheek against them, not looking at the queen.

"Flora is in Love!" She sighed.

The Winx looked at each other in panic. Thinking they REALLY needed to talk to their pixies, as quickly as possible.

The Queen took out the flower next to her ear and held it in front of her.

"Flora... in love?"

She twirled the flower once.

* * *

><p>A little bit further away, in one of the big towers, a pink haired fairy was walking back and forth between big bookcases filled with book.<p>

She was obviously in a library. It was a round circular room. But instead of the books being stacked horizontally. They where stacked vertically, which made the room really high up, and the cases pretty large. This made sure the room was easily accessible to all those who'm had wings. Meaning everyone in the castle.

Roxy sighed audibly as she turned to a pixie that was sitting on one of the shelves, looking at her with mild interest.

"Okay." She started, but she was still looking down and pacing around, her hands on her back. Chatta deducted she wasn't talking to her, but to no one in particular.

"So far, so good. I don't think the Queen knows anything yet." She suddenly stopped in her tracks. "But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for very long." Roxy pouted her lips together and lowered her eyebrows in a concerned look. She was quiet for a little bit as she suddenly heard the turning of pages and a giggle.

She grabbed the side of a bookcase and popped her head from behind it to see where it came from.

In the middle of the room, were couches and desks with chairs, to do research of to just relax and hang out, with a good book. Roxy often sat there, doing one of the two.

She saw one of the couches was occupied, by a fairy sitting crossed legged on the couch, a book on her lap.

She was flipping pages slowly, but too fast to be able to read anything decent. It almost looked like she was skimming for something. Roxy decided to go a bit closer, in case she could help. She was followed by Chatta.

She noticed the fairy mumbling something every time she turned a page.

"He loves me." She sighed, as she turned a page.

"He loves me not." She pulled a face, as she turned a page.

"He loves me!" She happily sang, as she turned another page.

"He loves me not." She sighed sadly, turning another page.

It went on like that for a while. Roxy could only stare.

Flora on the other hand, seemed rather occupied in her task.

She had read in a novel that girls pulled out flower pedals to deduct if their chosen male loved them or not. She wanted to know as well, so she thought to try it too.

But as she loved flowers way too much to simply start torturing them. She decided to try it with a book. Though it seemed the book she had picked was a little bit too fat. Making the game longer than she anticipated and she was quickly getting to eager to know the answer.

She noticed she was slowly getting to the end of the book. Only 3 more pages...

"He loves me." She quickly said.

"He loves me not." She pouted.

"HE LOVES ME!" She giggled and she fell back into her couch, closing the book. "I knew it!"

Roxy had followed the whole thing and had quickly noticed what she was doing.

She needed to put a stop to this nonsense.

"Flora, listen to me." She started, as she got closer.

Flora sat up straight, looking at her, but she was still smiling.

"The human world." She sighed. "It's a mess."

"Life in the forest is so much better than what they have got to offer out there!" She pointed to no particular side, but she stretched her hand none the less to emphasise on her sentence.

Flora raised an eyebrow but remained quiet. Obviously not convinced and hardly even listening.

Roxy needed something else to convince her.

She knew these Winx fairies, like they called themselves, loved music. But she couldn't sing to save her life. Then she remembered this one liked poetry. She was always open to that, and she would listen to it.

Roxy smiled at her.

"_The tree leaves are always greener, in somebody else's wood_"  
>Roxy went to sit in the armchair of the couch Flora was sitting on. She noticed a little gleam in her eyes, and felt happy she was finally listening.<p>

_"You dream about going out there, but I really don't think you should."_  
>She put up a finger and wiggled it in front of her face. Flora chuckled.<p>

_"Just look at the world around you, right here on the forest floor."_  
>Roxy stood up and twirled once, her arms spread.<br>_"Such wonderful things around you, what more are you looking for?_ "  
>She took away the book Flora was skimming and winked at her.<p>

Time to get more dramatic.

"_The animals here are happy, when helping or play around."_  
>She emphasised when a small bird flew through the window and landed on her finger.<br>_"Out there they are never happy, they can't even make a sound!"  
><em>She put a finger to her lips and looked at Flora. She was content to see her gasp.

Roxy started Stepping behind the bookshelves, looking for inspiration.  
>But none would really come. She needed to do something fast, or she would lose her attention.<p>

Chatta might be able to help.  
>But as she was about to ask her she noticed she was gone.<p>

"Oh no." She said to herself out loud. As she left the cases she had hid behind to confirm her suspicion.

Her eyes landed on an empty couch, followed up by the open window through which the bird had come.

She sighed audibly. "You'd ought to take her wings and pin them down to a wall to get her attention." She cursed to herself, crossing her arms.

She suddenly heard something whistle.

Looking up, she saw the bird from earlier fly towards her. She held out her finger to make it land.

"Finally." It chirped. "You're listening." It seemed exhausted.

Roxy chuckled. "I'm sorry, love. How can I help you." Roxy was always glad when she could use her ability to talk to animals and hear them to good use.

"Well." It started a little shy.

"I have a message from the queen. She needs to see you right away." It quickly said, as it flew away.

Roxy held her hands to her now panicked face.

"She knows..." She breathed.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the holdup guys.<br>I've been working on another story now too, thought I didn't mean for this to happen...

I give you a short update to show you I am still alive!

I'm actually really working on it, really! I've written a lot this past month. But it's a bit further into the story, so I can't say much.

I'll tell you this though. Any Musa and Riven fans will be overjoyed! I've written a really big chapter about the two that was actually really fun to write! I think I have another favourite couple.  
>Next up to write will be Stella and Brandon I think? Or maybe Roy and Aisha?<br>Hmm... choices, choices, choices.

Anyhow. I'll be updating in small chapters from now on, until we reach that big part. Because I need to write that before I can continue... You'll understand when we get there.  
>I'm also almost at my sauna part I wrote like ages ago, so when I'm there, you'll get a big one again. (Though I might reread that first!)<p>

Anyhow, don't know when the next one will be. But for now.  
>Happy Holidays!<p> 


	9. Broken Feelings

I am not happy.

Why am I not happy?  
>Various reasons really.<p>

First of all about the chapter…  
>I don't like it, but it's the best I could manage. I'm been dreading and postponing this part of the story for way to long and I ended up simply copying most of the Disney movie anyway. Wish it would have turned out a little more original :  
>On a better note, It's over! I can finally start my story again!<p>

Another reason I'm not happy is very simple. I'm not happy with Iginio Straffi!

I'm going to put a **spoiler tag** here for season 6 and 7 of Winx club. If you haven't seen it yet, don't read it, I'm not responsible for your curiousity!

So… prepare yourself for a rant!  
><span>*starts rant*<span>  
><strong>[spoiler]<strong> Why did he write out Riven all of a sudden?! He freaking just leaves!  
>All right, he wasn't the most enjoyable character, but he had style!<br>The worst part is, no one seems to care? Sure, Musa let a few tears but "It's for the best" right? Geez…  
>4 year long relationship gone? It's for the best people… It's for the best… Let's just hook up Musa with random dudes she runs into on her journeys. Long distance relationship? Try like 2000 years apart! Musa likes old people now?<p>

And what the fiddlesticks happened to Roy?!  
>I wasn't that big of a fan of the love triangle with Nex, Roy and Aisha, but to just write him away? Without even a story? AND NOONE NOTICED OR ASKS QUESTIONS?!<br>Roy was way more enjoyable than Nex' stupid wannabee Riven character.  
>If you want a badass character, don't write the good ones out! ugh!<p>

No! I am not putting in Nex in my story, don't ask me! I don't like the guy -_-"  
>Roy stays!<p>

And If someone does ask me! I will write him in and no one will like it!  
>He will come in, sweep Roy of his feet (yes, you read that right) and elope with him, I'll bring back zombie Nalu and he'll hook up with Aisha!<p>

*puts her fists in her sides and chest to the front* HA! Didn't see that coming did ya!

…

..

.

On second thought. I'm not going to do that… you guys might even like that idea -_-"

Look, Imma give the guy a chance. But so help me if he screws up…. **[/spoiler]**

*ends rant*

Anyway, you guys aren't here to read my rants are you?  
>Have fun with this chapter! *throws a page your way*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Feelings<strong>

"Let's see now."

Queen Faragonda was twirling her flower between her fingers and was staring at it intensely.

It was the same flower she had received from her youngest daughter earlier this morning.

She suddenly chuckled a little.

"I so wonder who it could be." She asked herself while sniffing the flower.

She suddenly stopped mid sniff and looked up as if a cat just saw a mouse pass.

Coughing once she quickly hid the flower behind her back.

* * *

><p>Roxy was feeling very nervous in front of the big doors that lead to the royal throne room, where she knew the Queen was watching for her.<p>

How did she know the queen was waiting? Well that was obvious. The queen was loudly talking to…

To whom was she talking?

Curiosity taking over and feeling a little braver than before, she opened the doors slightly to take a peek inside.

What she saw surprised her so much, she forgot to hide when she was noticed. The queen was talking to a flower.

Now I know this might not seem odd when you think about it, after all, Roxy herself talked to animals. It's just not something you see her highness do every day.

Her majesties' cough brought her back to her senses, although she seemed a little more flustered then Roxy herself.

"uhm, well, please enter Roxy."

Roxy slowly opened the door a little further and flew inside.

"I'm overreacting, I must remain calm. She knows nothing." She mumbled to herself.

When she stopped in front of the impressive throne she took a deep bow.

"Your Maje-"She started, but her voice high pitched and broke off.

She cleared her throat.

"Your Majesty, you called for me?" She tried again, sounding a little more like herself.

"Yes my dear. I'm a little concerned." Queen F. put both of her hands on her lap and folded them. Her feet where crossed and a little sideways. If Roxy dared to name her pose, she would call it a stern one.

"Concerned, your highness?"

"About Flora. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately?" She rose an eyebrow.

Roxy flinched at the mention of the youngest sibling's name. She felt herself get a little hot inside. Must be the room, she convinced herself.

"uhm, Peculiar?" She repeated after her.

Feeling stupid she just said that. Her inner voice was yelling at her. –Just deny everything, damn it!-

Queen F. took out the flower and twirled it again between her fingers.

"Oh, you know, moaning about, daydreaming…" She stopped the twirling and looked Roxy straight in the eye with a slight grin.

"And sighing to herself? You haven't noticed?"

Roxy swallowed a little.

"Oh, well, uhm.. I…"

"Roxy." Queen F. mocked her a little and beckoned her closer.

Roxy slowly rose to her height with her head down, avoiding eye contact.

"I know you've been keeping something from me." Her grin got a little bigger.

The brunette held her breath. "Keeping… something?"

Queen F. reached for her arm and laid her hand on it. "About Flora?"

"F-Flora, your highness?"

"Oh yes my dear." She leaned closer and was whispering now.

"In love? Hm?"

Roxy swallowed hard and backed away a little.

"I'm not sure what you mean your highness. Those humans are so totally not her type!"

-Yes, Success, nice safe Roxy. - If she could pat herself on the back, she would.

Queen F. slowly rose from her chair, her face hidden behind her hair.

"Humans?" She asked with venom

Roxy gasped.

"What do you mean, HUMANS?!" Queen F. slapped her hand on her armchair and stood up completely.

"H-Humans? Oh, haha-"Roxy started sweating really badly and wove her hands in front of her.

"Who said anything about humans?" She tried to save while laughing.

But the queen had already taken her by her wrist and pulled her out of the room at top speed.

* * *

><p>"Oh Chatta, where are you taking me?" Flora giggled while flying after her favorite Pixie.<p>

"That's a surprise!" The little blonde pixie laughed with her and flew her a little further into the forest.

Flora had already recognized the road they were taking. They had after all taken it a million times.

When they arrived at the big stone wall Chatta stopped and smile to her.

"The Grotto?" She chuckled.

"Yes, you'll see!"

They opened the wall and went swiftly inside.

"Why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" the brunette was really getting curious now.

No reply came from the little pixie. Flora found this odd, because she was known for talking too much.

When she saw a light far from her, she knew something was odd, because her grotto was never lid, except when someone was inside.

When she reached the light, she got blinded by it and startled by the noise.

"Surprise!"

When her eyes finally adjusted Flora couldn't believe her eyes.

Her grotto was lid with little balls of light and where hovering evenly near the ceiling.

She had never seen her grotto so clearly before and all the silver and golden items where shining brightly.

Her sisters and their pixies where hovering in the middle a little hunched together and where smiling happily.

"You guys, what's going on here?" She smiled as she put her hands in her sides.

"We got you a little something Flo." Bloom chuckled.

"Yes, we calculated that it took all of us including the pixies to get it to small size and to bring it all the way here without anyone noticing." Tecna explained while typing on some sort of handheld device.

"So we had to tell the other pixies about what happened. But don't worry, they won't tell anyone!" Chatta explained quickly before Flora could ask.

"We really hope you like it hun." Musa smiled sweetly.

The pixies where just smiling and nodding.

"How much time left Tech?" Aisha asked her while she leaned in to watch her device.

"10 more seconds."

Stella clapped her hands together: "Perfect!

She flew over to Flora and pushed her a little closer while they started counting and made way for her. "9, 8, 7,…"

Flora saw something grey/brownish and small stand behind them. She squinted her eyes to see it better.

She felt Stella hold her shoulders to stop her from getting to close. Confused she looked back over her shoulder. "4,3,.."

"Don't look at me, you're missing the best part!" She pointed her head back to the front.

Suddenly the brown thingy started getting bigger. It was growing.

As it grew bigger it was also gaining speed in growth.

Before she knew it, she was staring into the face of the man she had the biggest crush on she could ever have. Gasping and flying back a bit her face turned bright red.

It took her a few moments to realize it wasn't the real him and she stared at her sisters in disbelief.

"When did you-"she started, but she got cut off by Aisha.

"Just now actually, but it was Chatta who found him first." She smiled.

"You guys are amazing, thank you so much!" She pulled all of them into a giant group hug, while giggling like a little girl.

She then turned back towards the statue and examined him. He was huge and took over a lot of space in the cage. But she didn't mind.

Without a doubt, this was her most precious object in her whole grotto.

She flew around him a few times to view all of the details put into the statue.

As she noticed with his hands, she really only was as small as just that. She felt herself get a little sad.

"Awww, cheer up hun." Stella had noticed her sadness.

"Yeah, Size doesn't matter." Bloom encouraged her.

"True, think of it as having more for you." Aisha stated.

They all turned to Aisha.

"What?" She shrugged. "It's true, who wouldn't like a giant boyfriend?"

They all started laughing and Flora turned bright red.

"B-boyfriend?" She stuttered, as she flew back to his face.

Chatta flew next to her. "Who knows, right?" she giggled.

Flora reached for his lips and placed her hand onto it, wondering what it would be like to actually be this close to him for real. And maybe even touch his soft real lips.

She remembered the aroma he gave off and felt her stomach go all fluttery.

"I could use a giant Brandon statue in my boudoir." Stella tapped her chin thinking out loud.

Musa nudged her in her side chuckling.

"What? It's true. He'd go perfect with my bright pink rose pedal wall!" She shrugged, while the others laughed at her comment, not even sure if she was joking. Typical Stella.

Flora flew around her statue one more but kept being drawn to his face. Seeing it from up close like this really felt magical. She reached out for his eyes and felt herself drown in them.

"Maybe we should leave the two of them alone." Musa whispered to Bloom.

Bloom chuckled. "You might be right."

"Stella, what are you doing?" Tecna suddenly asked.

Stella froze and turned around sweat dropping. She was holding something behind her back.

"Me? Nothing! Just, uh, looking around?"

"You don't have to ask me, you just used the shrinking spell didn't you?" Tecna crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

Stella quickly looked around and put her finger to her lips.

Everyone seemed too preoccupied to notice them.

Stella sighed with relief. "Don't tell Flo~, I'm just borrowing this for… you know, research."

Tecna simply shrugged. "Very well, I'm all for research. But be sure to return it afterwards."

Stella saluted her, smiling a bit at being able to know what to say to her sister.

"Oh, ROXY!" Flora suddenly flew to the entrance, where the dark pink guardian had just entered.

"Welcome!" Flora started but then turned her head sideways.

"Wait, who told you about my grotto?"

Roxy remained silent and had her head down. The others looked at each other suspiciously.

"Oh, don't worry about it. You probably already figured it out ages ago." Flora laughed.

"Don't just stand there! Come in! I've got something to sho-"She started as she pulled her arm to make her enter. Roxy however pulled her arm out of her grasp and turned her head, as if afraid to look at her.

"What's the matter Ro-"Musa flew in close. But just as she was about to put her hand on the pinkette's shoulder she gasped and backed away.

"I'm sorry Flora, I didn't mean for this to happen." Roxy closed her eyes and her face resembled like she was in pain.

Flora also gasped and took a step back.

"Mother…"

Everyone looked at the entrance in fear and Roxy bowed backwards to let her trough.

The pixies shot away into a nearby bottle to hide.

Queen Faragonda entered from the shadows into the well-lit cave. Her face had no emotion in them and she looked around.

"When did you-"Flora wanted to ask, but Queen F, only rose her hand to silence her. She immediately followed the command.

"I consider myself a reasonable Queen." She quietly said as she flew further inside, slowly touching and watching several items.

She turned to Flora after letting go of a locket that reflected her full body in gold.

"I set certain rules." She continued as no one dared to speak.

Flora flew backwards a bit as her mother neared her. She was now almost backed into the statue.

Queen F. raised her head to look at the giant monument in the middle and turned to Flora again with anger in her face. Her voice had risen.

"And I expect those rules to be obeyed!"

"But mother I-" Flora tried, but again she got silenced by the Queen who rose her voice even higher.

"IS it true you rescued a human and showed yourself to him!?" She composed herself again waiting for an answer.

"Mother, I had to, he-" Flora explained, but again, Queen F. cut in.

"CONTACT between the human world and the fairy world is strictly forbidden!" Faragonda rose her hands and turned away helplessly.

She turned back to her brown haired daughter

"Flora, you know this! EVERYONE knows this!" She sounded desperate.

"He would have died!" Flora managed to cut in.

There was disgust on Faragonda's face. "One less human to worry about!" She turned away and crossed her arms.

"You don't even know him!" Flora was desperate now. She wanted to explain so her mother would understand. This is the conversation she had been dreading and hoping for at the same time. So far, it wasn't going well, and she felt horrified by it.

"Know him?"

Uncrossing her arms again, Faragonda slowly turned to Flora. Her eyes rested on something, a certain statue of 2 dancing humans and rage overtook her again.

Flora felt her anger. Wondering what went wrong just now, she knew instantly she had said the wrong thing.

"I don't have to know him! They're all the same!" Queen F. was raging now, throwing her arms in the air and making big waves. Flora could feel the magic energy spiking, and so did the others. "Spineless, savage, betraying, unworthy liars!"

"They're incapable feelings or loyalt-"

Flora felt her anger boiling at this moment. What did she know about Helia, the boy was a hero and he almost gave his own life for that of an animal. Her mother had no idea- No, she had no right to speak of him this way. And before she knew it, she blurted out something she shouldn't have. She closed her eyes and balled her fists. "MOTHER I LOVE HIM!"

Immediately regretting her comment, she quickly hid behind her hero.

Stella gasped at her sudden outburst. Musa and Aisha looked at each other in fear and Bloom and Tecna held both hand together for support on the upcoming outburst they knew was coming.

Roxy was in a corner and turned her head away with her eyes closed. Feeling horrible about this whole thing, knowing it was her fault.

Surprised, or rather flabbergasted at this outburst, the queen gasped as well.

"No." She breathed.

"Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human!" She gestured the statue and then pointed to Flora. "You're a fairy!"

Stella felt like it had been enough and looked at Bloom with anger as well. Bloom felt the same and nodded. They flew towards Flora each putting a hand on her shoulder. The others followed their example. They had seen how noble the boy had been and Flora did not deserve this. They were in this together now.

The pixies however, where too afraid to come out of their hiding place. No one could blame them; she was after all, still their queen.

Little did they know this only enraged the queen even more.

"So, you're all into this, huh?" Faragonda stared them down one by one. Feeling a little bit braver together, Flora came from out of the monument.

"So help me girls! I'm going to get through to you!" Queen F. yelled.

"And if this is the only way!" Faragonda flew towards the middle of the grotto and rose to the ceiling. She held her hands in the air and they could feel the magic building.

"SO BE IT!" She ended, as she made a giant orb between her hands. This was completely different than the one at the festival. This one was red and bubbling, like it was about to explode any second.

Flora, dreading what was about to happen, reached out her hand. "Mother!"

Faragonda wasn't listening and put her hands together and held them there. The orb exploded into tiny beams and they shot everywhere, destroying everything in it's path. Flora screamed for her to stop, but the Queen couldn't hear her through the chaos.

The room was exploding in different colors and the lights near the ceiling exploded as well, instantly darkening the grotto except for the explosive forces that took over the cave. Musa took Flora's hand and pulled her away from the explosions.

Flora watched desperately how all of her precious possessions began falling down into a million pieces and had to shield her eyes.

Pulling free from Musa's grasp she flew towards her mother and pulled her arm. "Mother Please stop!"

Faragonda looked at her with glassy eyes and a stern look, Flora knew she wouldn't be able to reach her.

Then Queen F.'s look shifted and Flora instantly realized her mistake. She had left the safety of her hero and her sisters had to fly away to dodge the incoming rubble.

Glaring at the statue with venom in her eyes the queen turned her hands towards it.

"Mother! NO!" Flora tried as she pulled on of her arms but it was in vain. Before she realized Queen F. had already released a beam from her hands and hit the grey likeness of Helia with it.

It instantly exploded into pieces and they all had to hide their face to not get hit.

The Grotto was lid once more before it fell into complete darkness.

Flora had let go of her mother and flew towards the place her beloved possession had once stood and started crying instantly. She knelt on the floor and rested her arms on some rubble, hiding her face in her arms.

No one spoke and no one dared to breathe.

Queen Faragonda came back to her senses when she heard her daughter cry.

Regret was written all over her face as she realized what she had done.

As she tried to keep strong, she flew over to the entrance and left the cave without looking at anyone or saying a word.

The Pixies had come out of their hiding place and joined the rest of the Winx and Roxy as they stared with sadness at the once beautiful grotto.

They all had tears in their eyes seeing the horrid pieces of all of her priced possessions. Roxy had put her hand in front of her mouth to hold herself together.

Feeling braver than she was, Aisha flew closer to flora and reached for her shoulder. "Flora-"She started. But Flora cut in.

"Just go away." she sobbed, not moving any part of her body, except her shoulders because of the sobbing.

Looking at the others with sadness, Bloom merely shook her head and took Aisha's hand to guide her towards the entrance. They all followed with one last look at the little fairy, alone in the big dark cave. Only the sound of Flora's sobbing filling the emptiness.

* * *

><p>The next chapter shouldn't be too far away.<p>

I'm totally into Winx Club again with the new season… though I wish they would stop trying to mess up Helia and Flora… it's good that they get screen time, but then make it something like the snow queen episode. Now that was a good episode!

Anyhow, toodles!

~K

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's stories or Winx Club.


	10. The Cleanup Crew

I made it! You guys! I made it!

You have no idea what I went through to get this chapter online…

Long story short. Computer crashed twice. Losing my updates on this, rewriting this thing 2 times. I had also written chapter 12 completely but lost half of that too. I was so sad I didn't even feel like writing anymore. But I didn't give up! After all, I had chapter 11 already done like a year ago XD

So when I lost my laptop again, I saved everything to my stick… which ended up putting the data from the stick to my laptop, losing half of this chapter again.  
>I just threw everything there and didn't touch it for a couple of months. (This also being that It had no word because they freaking Flashed my hard drive.)<br>I finally picked it up again and wrote it in one piece!  
>So. Here it is, after 3 tries, I REALLY hope you like it.<p>

**The Cleanup Crew**

"Well, would you look at that?" Stormy kicked some rubble away from her feet. "And here I thought these fairies where clean?" She chuckled.

After receiving a well-earned elbow in her sides from her evil companion she replied to with an "oomph", Darcy put her finger on her lips to silence her.

They ventured closer inside the dark cave.

"What? It's not like she can hear me." the purple head crossed her arms in dismay.

Hearing the sobbing they came to a halt and landed on the floor, they walked further inside seemingly not caring to be silent anymore as they stepped on various items and parts on their way in.

Flora heard something move and forced herself to remain silent.

She held her head high again to look around and wiped some of her tears away with the palm of her hand. Hearing the noise of shifting rubble again she looked into the direction of the entrance.

"Who's there?" She spoke quietly, almost afraid to be heard.

"The cleanup crew." Stormy chuckled to herself.

"Seriously?! Would you be quiet for a second? And Let me do the talking." Darcy whispered to her, very annoyed and very knowing someone else was face palming far away while staring into an orb.

"Who are you?" Flora asked again, a little louder this time.

"Don't be scared my dear." Darcy flew into the dim light of the cave; where she was followed by her purple haired sister, who seemed rather grumpy.

Darcy opened her arms, to show she was empty handed. "We're here to help you."

Flora looked at them with distain clearly written in her face. She knew who they were because she had heard of them before.

"You're the Trix." She plainly answered.

"Well would you look at that." Stormy chuckled. "Did you hear that Darcy? We're famous."

"Oh how flattering." Darcy let her hand go through her hair and swished it backwards.

Flora sighed sadly. "Would you please leave me alone? I'm not in the mood to fight." She turned away.

Stormy chuckled again.

"Don't worry dear; we're not here to fight." Darcy flew closer, landed in front of her and extended her hand.

"Like I said before, we're here to help." She offered her a smile.

Stormy gagged silently behind Flora's back. Disgusted by the sweet show Darcy was putting on. Even though the purple head knew how important it was to gain Flora's trust, she never felt good playing the good guy. Although she did feel a bit jealous how her other two companions where so good at playing nice. Good thing it was one of Darcy's abilities and she must say she played her role well.

Flora looked from her smiling face to the extended hand. She had heard a lot about these Trix from Roxy and her mother. They were evil tricksters who preyed on good souls (or whatever that meant, she just quoted Roxy).

But considering there where wrong about humans AND they both of those said persons were at fault for what had happened to her once beautiful grotto, she saw no reason to not just hear them out.

Slowly, Flora took the extended hand and rose to her feet, letting Darcy help her.

Darcy let go of Flora's hand and looked around.

"Quite the number she put on it, don't you think?" She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

Flora bit her under lip and looked around as well. She felt her heart break again and it took everything she had not to break out crying.

A little cough from Stormy broke Darcy and Flora out of their staring and they looked her way.

"Let's get out of this gloomy place." She suggested.

"And go where?" Flora asked suspiciously, taking a step back.

"To our place, our sister Icy is waiting for us and has a wonderful proposition for you, you'll love to hear." Darcy was smiling again. "Just imagine, you and your prince." She put her hands together and put them next to her cheek. "Together, forever."

Flora stared at her intensely. Stormy wanted to gag again but she noticed something lying on the ground that caught her attention. She picked it up with a wave of her hand and it floated in the air so she could look at it. It was rather large piece of rubble and it was exactly what she needed at the moment. Her grin remained unnoticed by the others.

A lot was going through Flora's mind as she pondered her chances. So far they had done nothing suspicious and the prospect of seeing Helia again seemed to calm her down greatly. But she didn't know them and she had been warned about the Trix. Going with them would be once more disobeying her mother. Seeing what had just happened here, she didn't want to go through that again. Fear taking over she shook her head.

"No, I'm not going anywhere. Please go away and leave me alone." She turned away from them and closed her eyes.

Darcy, about to object got silenced by her sister, who put her finger to her lips, she then waved her closer to her.

The evil brunette raised an eyebrow suspiciously and followed her signal. When she flew close, Stormy turned to Flora.

"Suit yourself." She turned away with a wave of her hand. "It was only a suggestion."

The moment they set off to fly to the entrance, the object Stormy had picked up fell to the ground with a hard thud. It had startled Flora and she looked around to find where it came from, until her eyes fell on a large grey piece.

It was a fragment of Helia's statue, his face.

Flora felt her heart break once more as she watched the retreating backs of the two witches. She felt like every chance of seeing Helia again was leaving with them. She knew that if she stayed here and listened to her mother, she would never see him again.

She looked around again, at what was left of her grotto. Feeling like everything she felt dear had already been destroyed, she figured she had nothing left to lose anyway.

Looking around at what her mother had done, going against her wishes seemed far more appealing to her all of sudden then just listening and waiting around for some miracle to happen.

A wave of courage went through her body.

"No, please wait." She yelled after the witches, reaching for them.

Both Darcy and Stormy stopped slowly and grinned at each other before turning towards Flora again.

"Yes?"

* * *

><p>A little bit further away, 6 fairies were sitting on the ground, sulking.<p>

Roxy was still wiping away her tears before Chatta offered her a napkin.  
>Looking at the little pixie, her guild came pouring back to her. Though she appreciated her efforts she couldn't bear to look at her friends anymore.<p>

She turned away. "I'm so sorry for all of this… I didn't mean for this to happen, it was an accident..." She sobbed.

Bloom put her hand on Roxy's shoulder. "I know, You where the one that told us to keep it a secret, remember? Why would you break your own promise?"

Stella nodded: "Exactly, plus we all know how our mother can be when she wants to know something."

Everyone shuddered at the thought.

"I'm going to apologize to Flo-"Roxy had stood up but stopped mid-sentence when 3 shadows flew over her.

"Flora?" Everyone looked up surprised only to see their youngest sister fly over them, accompanied by 2 others they had never seen before. But Roxy had.

She immediately flew up and caught up to them. The others followed surprised.

"Flora, where are you going?" She asked, when she finally flew next to them.

The Witch sisters shared a knowing look and nod and flew a little further ahead, as if showing them some privacy, Icy had told them this would happen and if they showed no sign of forcing someone, Flora would be even more willing to come with. Why there were still surprised their all-knowing sister was right one the mark once more, they didn't know.

Flora shot Roxy a foul look but just kept flying without saying anything. She gained a little more speed.

Roxy was surprised at the venom that was lying underneath that look and slowed down a little. But recovered quickly and caught up again.

"You can't go with THEM" She emphasized the word a little and pointed to the witches flying in front.

"They are evil, and can't be trusted. Your mother would never-"

"Why don't you tell my mother then?" Flora spat. "Since you're so good at that?"

Roxy saw anger in her face. It hurt her, but what hurt her most was the sadness in her voice. As Flora sped up to keep up with the witches, Roxy could only watch her get further away from her.

So lost in thought, she got startled when a hand was put on her shoulder. It was Bloom.

"C'mon." She said with determination; and flew after them.

Roxy watched as the other girls and pixies joined her. She felt herself smile a little sadly and joined them.

Flora was getting a little chilly, the temperature was cooling down rapidly and the forest was getting darker.

As she put both of her hands on her arms to get a little warmed up, she noticed how the lively forest green started to make room for darker, sadder colours.

Speeding up again as she saw the gap between her and the witches widen.

She had plenty of time to think during the flight, with the silent witches in front of her and her sisters behind her, but the only thing she got was more questions.  
>Was she doing the right thing? Would this really help her meet Helia? What was the offer the witches had for her? And the most important question that really kept nagging her. What would her mother think if she knew what she was doing?<p>

No, that last question wasn't on the table. Even if her mother found out now, she had already destroyed everything she held dear. The only thing she could do now, was ground her some more. Lock her up in the palace and never to leave again. A prospect she didn't look forward to.

She noticed the witches slowed down near a cave.

A big dark and round cave.

Whereas Flora's grotto was pretty and luminescent, this one was dark and ominous.

She stopped near the entrance and peeked inside. The witches had flown in without any hesitation. But Flora didn't feel as brave.

"Having second thoughts, sis?" Aisha had stopped next to her and hovered near the entrance, she was smiling.

"Damn, that thing looks dark..." Tecna had also joined them.

"And that's why you need me, right?" Stella winked and had already made a small sunny orb that was floating in her hand. It gave off a fuzzy warm feeling that made Flora instantly feel better.

She wouldn't say it out loud, but she was really happy her sisters had come and joined her.

Chatta had joined her on her shoulder. She looked a little scared, but nodded understandably to her, telling her it was alright to continue. "We'll stay watch here." She said. Gesturing the others pixies, whom where obviously too scared to join them.

Flora nodded back to her and flew inside. The others joined them with Roxy at the rear. She hadn't said a word this entire time. Much like everyone else.

After a short while in the darkness, lit by the one and only fairy of the shining sun. They came to a split.

Flora stopped and looked at the tree entrances.  
>Above the entrance to the left, there was a sign that resembled a lightning bolt. The one in the middle had a snow crystal and the one to the right some type of swirl.<p>

"Which way?" Flora asked out loud.

"HAH! Good one!" Stella chuckled.

The others simply rolled their eyes at the joke Flora never meant to make.

"I think I hear something coming from the middle cave." Musa took a step to the front and had put one hand near her ear.

"Middle it is then!" Bloom made a fist into the air.

They all looked at her.

"What?" She asked them. "This feels like a quest! Don't tell me you aren't at least a little excited?"

"I am! I've never been on a quest!" Musa's eyes where sparkling in the small light.

Aisha sighed out loud, but even Flora could see she had a small smile on her face.

"Well then, after you?" Tecna, who was closest to the entrance, extended her hand towards it.

Being with her sisters renewed her courage. So naturally Flora stepped in without hesitation this time. The tunnel was too small to fly properly with their big wings, so they had to walk.

The tunnel made a few turns until suddenly they saw a light. It was also getting a little warmer, though not much.

When they neared the light, they noticed it wasn't that bright. They had entered a room. There where couches formed in a circle around a fireplace. The place was lit and gave of a little heat.

Turning around they could see something that resembled a kitchen.

There where 3 doors in the room and 2 of them where closed.

"I feel like we are intruding or something." Bloom was touching one of the couches and looked thoughtful.

"Don't be silly. They told you to follow them, right?" Stella asked, clearly directing at Flora.

Flora simply nodded.

"Maybe we took the wrong entrance? I mean, no one is here." Aisha was checking out the kitchen.

"Hey girls, check this out." Tecna was looking inside of the open door.

They all went to her and leaned to watch inside.

"Come on in, my dear." A voice startled them. "We mustn't lurk in doorways, that's rather rude."

As if on command they all stepped inside a little embarrassed. Feeling like they really were at fault here.

Inside was a much larger room. The walls mainly constructed as shelves and closets. On them where various books and potion bottles.

In the middle was a big sphere of sorts in the middle of a small table, around it where 3 comfy looking chairs.

In the opposite of the door was a small window, in front of it was a huge cattle and in front of the cattle was a woman with white hair in a ponytail and a blue cape. Assuming she was the one that spoke to them, they just waited for more information. The voice startled them again.

"Have a seat, I'll be with you in a moment." The woman had not turned around but turned a page in her big book that was on a stand next to the cauldron.

Looking around they noticed chairs had appeared behind them, much like the ones in the middle and enough for all of them to sit on. Not knowing when they had appeared they reluctantly sat down.

Roxy however, refused and leaned against the door frame, facing inside the room, her arms crossed and her face unreadable.

"Stormy, be a dear and continue to mix this." The woman said again.

The purple haired fairy which had appeared out of nowhere, much like the chairs, took over the spoon and slowly mixed the brew.

Finally the witch turned around. "Welcome my dears." She was wearing matching blue pants and shirt. In the middle of her shirt was the letter I. Much as the other ones each had a letter on their clothes. The purple haired one had an S and the brown haired one had a D, or was it an O?

"Oh my, so many visitors today, how rare." The witch was smiling. They didn't know what to say so everyone just kept quiet.

"Roxy my dear, how happy I am you could join us." In the blink of an eye, the witch had crossed the room and was already next to Roxy.

"It's been too long."

The witch had extended a finger towards Roxy's chin to make her look at her.

"Not long enough Icy." Roxy bit back as she pulled her face away from her reach. She didn't however uncross her arms.

"My, my, not still sore about our last encounter are you?" The witch now named Icy chuckled a little.

"I had all but forgotten." Icy turned around, almost swooshing her hair into Roxy's face, but Roxy didn't budge.

"Yeah I'll bet." She mumbled back.

Flora wondered what the relationship was exactly between Roxy and Icy, and even more what had happened between them. But before she could even ask, the witch already changed the subject,

"So, my dear." Icy started walking around until she reached the orb again and sat down behind it. She crossed her legs and put her hands together on them. "You're here because you fell in love with this... prince, correct?" She was staring Flora straight in the eye.

"Can't say I blame you." She waved her hand over the orb and some white smoke came out of it. It started hovering together until there was a reflection in some sort of watery mirror. Icy had stood up next to it and opened her hand towards it. Darcy was standing on the other side.

Again, when she had arrived, Flora never noticed.

"He is quite the catch." She finished with a snicker.

Just as she had finished that sentence the watery surface changed into a mix of colours. They slowly formed and image. One that resembled someone she knew really well.

"Helia!" she said out loud.

No one really reacted to her outburst, they were all too surprised at what they were seeing.

"Not my type really, Shame." Icy put her hand through the apparition and it instantly disappeared.

Darcy chuckled a little but held her hand in front of her mouth.

Flora felt a little disappointed when the image of Helia disappeared but held herself together. "So you can help me?"

"Oh my dear." Icy turned away from them, he cloak dramatically swooshing with her. "It's what we do."

This made Roxy snort. "Yeah right."

Icy turned back to her with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I'll admit that in the past we've been quite nasty." She grinned and leaned on Darcy's shoulder. "And we didn't blame them when they called us, well, a witch."

She turned to the others again and opened her arms. "But you'll find that nowadays  
>we've mended all our ways" She stepped closer to Flora and put a hand on her shoulder. "Repented."<p>

She continued walking and touched Stella's hair lightly. "Seen the light." Stella only rose an eyebrow. Icy simply leaned in closer to Tecna with a smile. Tecna backed away a little. "And made a switch."

Musa chuckled. "Nice rhyming."

Icy stood up straight again and also rose an eyebrow. She quickly recovered and smiled.

"Now listen well." Icy turned back to Flora. "We can make it so you can see your prince and you see him."

Flora stood up again. "Really?"

"Yes, but breaking your mothers spell won't be easy, so there will be a price."

Flora looked at her surprised. "My mother's spell?"

Silence fell over the room. Roxy bit her under lip when Icy her smile widened. It turned borderline creepy.

"Oh my! Don't tell me Roxy hasn't told you!" Icy laughed.

The fairies turned to Roxy.

Roxy sighed, silently waiting until one of them had the courage to ask. Bloom was the one who spoke up. "Roxy, what spell is she talking about?"

"I think it might actually be easier to show you." Darcy interrupted.

"What a wonderful idea, Darcy!" Icy clapped her hands together and the room darkened.

Smoke came out of the orb once again and formed another mirror. As slowly they started seeing faces again Flora sat down on her seat once more. Everyone was glued to the mirror in a mix of awe and fear of knowing what the witches where talking about.

* * *

><p>Helia was sitting on a bench in his garden. He had his newly acquired drawing pad in front of him and his pencil. Although the pad seemed remarkably lighter than before. This was because he was filling up the litter bin closest to him with bundles of paper. Why was he doing this? Easy. Frustration.<p>

With his hands in his hair he simply stared at his empty page.

A hand on his shoulder startled him.

"What's up bro? Drawing again?"

Helia simply sighed. "Hello sky."

"Well, aren't you happy to see me!" the blonde chuckled sarcastically.

Helia didn't reply and took up his pad to draw a few lines on it. Sky simply watched him.

"She's a beaut." He said after a little while. He was leaning on the bench while watching over Helia's shoulder.

The drawing had a girl in it, with long wavy hair and a slim waist. He had given her wings of sorts, but they were as big as herself. She kind of looked like a butterfly. But there was something missing.

Sky held his head to the side. "Where's her face man?" He watched the empty spot on the drawing that should have been a face.

Helia sighed again and crumbled the paper.

"What are you doing? That's a great drawing!" Sky caught the paper as it was airborne and on its way to the littler bin. He opened the paper again.

"No, it's not." Helia looked at him sadly. "It doesn't look like her at all, and every time I try, it seems like she looks less and less like the original."

Sky kept looking at the drawing. "Well, it's true. I've yet to see a girl with such long legs." He chuckled.

Helia stood up with his face a little flustered and pulled the paper out of his hands. Sky simply lifted his hands in innocence. "I'm just saying."

Frustrated, Helia walked away in big strides.

He didn't even see Brandon greeting him as he passed his other brothers.

"What's with him?" Roy pointed behind him as they approached Sky.

"He's frustrated he can't remember what his angel looks like." Sky took another piece of paper and handed it to the boys.

Timmy opened the fumbled piece and looked at it, the others joined him.

The drawing was much the same, the only difference was that her hair was a little shorter and she had front bangs. She was sitting down sideways. Again though, she had no face.

"I wish I had a guardian angel like that!" Brandon whistled.

"There's no way she looks like that!" Riven exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't she?" Sky crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, for started, she should be way more muscular."

They all stared at Riven.

"Well it's true! IF she is real." He emphasised on the if.

"She must have lifted him up and threw him 7 feet into the air for him to cross the branch. And I don't think anyone as slim as that could have thrown him that way." Riven crossed his arms and nodded his head.

The others simply stared at him flabbergasted.

After a few seconds they all started laughing really loud.

"Leave it to Riven to make something so unlogic sound so logic." Roy patted his back.

Riven could only smile.

A little further Helia had heard the conversation as he was leaning against a fence. His eyes had widened at Riven's revelation. This had frustrated him even more.

He balled his fist and hit the fence behind him.

* * *

><p>The image faded and the room lit up again. It was quiet.<p>

Musa was the first to break the silence.

"The redhead is pretty funny." She chuckled.

Stella simply shook her head.

Bloom put a hand on Flora's shoulder. "At least you made an impression on him."

Flora looked at her a little sadly.

"Can you see everything that's going on in this?" Aisha asked. It was the first time she spoke up as she pointed to the orb.

"Oh yes." Darcy smiled.

"Yeah, we even saw your stupid rescue attempt, really pathetic." Stormy snickered not turning around.

They all looked at Stormy surprised. Darcy and Icy shot her a foul look. Stormy instantly regretted her comment, feeling the glares at her back.

Roxy however, rose an eyebrow at Stormy and stared intensely.

Tecna was the one who interrupted the weird comment. "Why can't he remember Flora's face?"

"An excellent question my dear." Icy chuckled. "Roxy? Will you do the honors?"

The fairies turned to Roxy.

Roxy simply closed her eyes and looked down.

"It's a protection spell." She started. "It has been placed on all of the fairies and Pixies, or any other fairy animals in our kingdom."

The girls looked at each other and then back to Roxy. "What does it do?" Musa asked.

"It makes humans forget they ever saw us, the moment we are out of their sight."

The girls all gasped.

"You knew this?" Flora stepped closer to her.

"I'm sorry." Roxy looked away.

"So, he won't remember me if we ever meet?" She simply kept looking at Roxy.

"To be honest, I don't know." Roxy looked at her, and then to the orb.

"From what I've seen just know, he seems to still remember quite a lot. Normally he would just forget you were ever there and his mind would make up another scenario for the rescue. But you seem to have really reached him…" She grew quiet. Not really sure if she should continue to give hope the young princess or not.

Flora did get a little hope.

"It must be because you used fairy magic on him." Tecna put her finger to her chin, thinking out loud.

"That actually makes a lot of sense." Bloom added.

"I just can't believe mother would do such a thing without us knowing." Stella looked a little disappointed.

The witches just watches the exchange with a sly smile. This was all going way to easy. Adding a little fuel to the hatred for their mother was just the thing they needed for their plan to work.

"So can you help me?" Flora suddenly asked Icy.  
>Icy had not been paying attention to the conversation but recovered quickly.<p>

"That's why we're here". She grinned. Flora looked at her hopefully.

"Listen well dear." Icy started as she put an arm around Flora's shoulder. "We can make you human for 5 days, the rest is up to you."

Flora looked surprised.

"What do I do?"

"It's simple, its a little game we play. There must be something in it for us after all." She grinned.

Flora looked at the rest. "What are the rules?" Tecna asked, as she went to stand next to Flora.

Icy had let go of Flora and stood next to Darcy and Stormy (who'm was still stirring) Darcy shot a look at Stormy again thinking it was a good plan to leave her back turned. She had no poker face so she had to be kept out of sight and keep quiet. That last comment could have costed them.

"The rules are simple." Icy started.

"You get 5 days from the moment you lay eyes on your prince, or him on you. So it is important for you to remember when you meet." She explained.

The girls where listening intently. Roxy was lost in thought of her own as she stared at Stormy with squinted eyes.

"In those 5 days, you must get him to kiss you." Icy continued.

Flora turned bright red. "Kiss me?" Stella chuckled at her blushing face. "That's it?"

"Listen carefully." Icy interrupted. "Not just any kiss." She continued again.

"A true loves kiss." Darcy cut in. Icy nodded.

Flora looked at her sisters. They all seemed to be thinking about that.

"What happens if he doesn't kiss her?" Tecna asked concerned. They all looked at the witches again.

"Oh? Then we win the game and we get to keep the prize." Icy shrugged.

"What prize?" Aisha also joined the others in the line.

"Your powers." Icy had crossed her arms and pointed one finger to Flora lazily.

"My powers?" Flora stared.

They all gasped again. "You got it." Darcy chuckled. "No more flying, flancing, or talking to birdies. Zip" she emphasised on the P and made her hands go sideways in a finalizing movement.

"What's wrong?" Icy rose an amused eyebrow to the surprised faces. "When you are human, you won't even be needing these powers anymore, so you've got nothing to lose." Icy turned towards one of her cabinets and took out a scroll boredly.

Flora thought about this. It was true that if she was human, she would not have her powers anyhow, so this really was a nice deal.

"So we got ourselves a deal?" Icy held out the scroll to her.

As Flora reached for it, Tecna snatched it away and opened it. She read through it thoroughly.

Icy simply chuckled. "You won't find anything I haven't said just now you know."

"It won't hurt to be thorough with witches though." Roxy cut in, she finally had moved from her place and walked towards the orb. "Knowing what tricks you have up your sleeves, like that wonderful storm you summoned yesterday, right Stormy?" She leaned on the table next to the orb and put a hand on her side.

They all turned to the witches surprised. Stormy pulled a face of pain. She knew that comment would come bite her in the ass.

Icy was the first to laugh. "Oh please, she was just toying with them a little." She defended her sister, even though she could strangle her right now.

Darcy came to help. "Yes, she was only doing her job as a citizen of this community to keep humans out of the forest. It's not like anyone died, right?"

Stormy simply nodded, still not turning around.

Roxy simply smiled. "Oh how thoughtful of you. That's why you forgot the rain, so the fire wouldn't die out, right?"

Stormy felt something snap. "Listen you-…" She turned around but Icy stopped her by putting a hand in front of her. "You keep stirring." She glared.

She then turned back to the girls. "Tell you what. As a token of goodwill and to make up for that blunder, you get to take something with you to the human world as a help. How's that?"

Roxy had a mild surprised look on her face. Leave it to the witched to solve something like this with bribing. But this was what she would have wanted.

"She gets to have a golden card." She boredly replied checking out her nails.

Icy grew quiet. Finally noticing Roxy had anticipated this.

The others stared between Roxy and Icy as if it was a Tennis match.

Icy then started laughing, really, really hard.

"You've got me lady!" She snickered. "Very well, a golden card it is."

"Roxy, what's a golden card?" Tecna asked her.

"It's a manner of payment that never runs out. It's usually reserved for the very rich or royalty, this way you will never run out of food or money, it's how you survive." Roxy explained as if it was a simple class.

Tecna nodded.

"Does this mean you consent to this?" Flora asked Roxy hopefully.

"No." Roxy turned to her sternly.

Flora looked down.

"But I know I can't stop you." Roxy continued a little softer as she lifted Flora's face to look at her. "And I want you to have the best when you are there. Even though I don't like you going there alone-…"

"What? She won't be going alone!" Stella cut in, rather loudly.

Roxy stared at her.

"We're going with her, obviously." Stella put a hand on her shoulder.

The others nodded. Flora felt herself get warm inside.

Darcy and Icy grinned to each other.

"Well, that means you will all bet your powers on this then? Because this much magic must come at a price." Icy cut in.

Bloom nodded. "We trust Flora. And I really think that boy loves her. I've seen how he's trying his hardest to not forget Flora."

"Speaking of which, does being human break the spell?" Aisha asked, not sure if it is to Roxy or to Icy.

Icy was the one who replied. "No, it does not. He will not remember you when you were a fairy. But he will remember all the memories you make as a human. However, you cannot tell him you are a fairy or remind him. Your mother's spell will kick in and make you say something different. Anything to protect the fairy world."

"Something different?" Musa put her hands on her sides thoughtfully.

"Yeah, you should try it, I bet it's amusing." Stormy chuckled.

Darcy shot her a look again and Stormy fell quiet.

"I get to choose the outfit though." Stella suddenly said out of nowhere.

They all looked at her.

"What? We can't go walking around butt naked right? Our clothes are connected to our powers, when we lose those, we have nothing on." She said as a matter of factly.

When their sister became so logic in crazy things, the girls didn't know. But she did make a point.

She conjured up a magazine out of nowhere. Flora gasped at it and pointed but before she could say anything Stella cut her off. "No worries, girl, I was going to return it!"

Flora simply stared as Tecna shook her head.

Stella flipped the pages and stopped on a big page. She showed the girls and they agreed on the outfit. It seemed really fashionable._ (If you want to know which outfits, I've taken the ones from season 5)_

Icy had adjusted the scroll with the new data and handed it to Tecna again, whom read it trough.

"So, we have a deal?" Icy asked Flora and handed her a quill.

Flora looked at her sister and they nodded back. Flora took the quill and put her signature on the scroll.

They waited but nothing happened.

"So, now what?" Aisha asked.

Icy walked towards the cauldron. "You drink this." She pointed to the brew Stormy had been stirring.

"This?" Stella pulled a face as she watched the bubbly brown liquid.

"Yes, it turns you bigger. Our magic will keep you that way and you will lose your powers, in short making you human." Stormy explained. This was the most they had heard her say all day.

Icy took an empty bottle and filled it with the liquid. She handed it to Flora, she did the same for the other girls.

They all stared at the bottle.

"Well, bottoms up." Stella pulled up her nose as she sniffed the bottle.

They all downed it at the same time.

"I feel a little funny." Musa yawned.

"Must be working then." Tecna rubbed her eye.

Icy snapped her fingers and one by one they fell backwards into the chairs that had appeared behind them. They were falling asleep.

Flora saw Roxy had stepped up, ready to fight.

"Easy woman." She heard Icy say.

And then Flora heard nothing anymore.

* * *

><p>Oh god, so much longer than I thought…<br>And chapter 11 is already done.  
>I'm going to tweak it a little though. Edit a few things and add some more info. But I'm really happy it totally fits! I'm so smart. Muhahahahaha-..*cough cough*<p>

Anyhow,  
>HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! SO SORRY FOR THE HOLDUP!<p>

Ps: If you are wondering what flancing means, look it up on urban dictionary or watch Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow!

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club


	11. To Be Human

So here's the next chapter. As you noticed in the last I changed a few things from the original mermaid story. From here on out a few things will change and I will give it my own twist.  
>So sorry if you don't agree with me on the changes, but this is the way I want my story to go. Please respect that.<p>

For those that are curious, please enjoy the continuation of the story, thank you for your continued support and reviews!

**To be human**

Even though the Trix had stranded them near the border of their forest, the walk towards to village was still a while away. Especially for Fairies who had never walked this much before.

"Ugh, is it still far?" Musa asked with a sigh.

"I can't believe you aren't excited about this!" Flora answered her and turned around walking backwards. "It's our first time walking as humans."

"Yes! And In these fancy new clothes, I knew it was a good idea to borrow that magazine" Stella chuckled, checking out once more her new heels.

Flora nodded turning to her. "True, not that I'm happy you saved some of my items… but you could have asked."

Stella fanned her hand towards Flora. "Oh hun, don't mind the details, I saved it didn't I?" She took out the magazine and waved it around. It had returned to its original size and she could now read it without much effort.

Bloom looked at Aisha with a smile, Aisha however, raised an eyebrow, still sceptical about this whole thing.

"Girls, according to this sign; it's one more mile in this direction." Tecna pointed to a wooden arrow.

"That long?!" Musa groaned.

"Musa, you know how long a mile is?" Tecna turned to Musa with wide eyes.

"Nope! But it sounds really, really far away." She sighed.

This left everyone laughing. Roxy, who was sitting on Blooms shoulder, simply shook her head.

"I'm happy you send the pixies back home, Roxy." Bloom had looked sideways towards their guardian.

"Yes, I figured it best. That way they could take your place and your mother would not get suspicious."

"Great thinking!" Musa clapped her hands happily.

Aisha shook her head. "I'm worried about Piff though."

"Oh hun, she'll probably sleep all day, she'll be fine." Stella put her hand on Aisha's shoulder. But Aisha didn't really feel any more secure.

Soon they saw more and more people coming up and down the road. They even started to hear noises. Roxy had hidden inside of blooms pocket to stay out of sight.

Greeting everyone they passed to stay friendly, they were slowly starting to feel a little more comfortable through crowds. As if they were being eased into human society, until suddenly…

"Oh my god!"

After deafening the others, Stella ran straight to one of the window stills and pressed her nose flat against the window.

"What?" bloom dared to ask, when she and the others went closer.

"I totally need that satchel!" She pointed, as she managed to unglue her face from the window.

"Flora! The card please!"

Flora, who was about to take out the card, was stopped by Roxy.

"Stella! This card is only for emergencies." She crossed her arms.

"But this is an emergency! We have nothing to hide you in." She grinned as she put her hands in her sides.

"Oh Stella, you'll never change." Aisha shook her head. "C'mon Roxy, it's not like she's gone shopping before."

They felt a little bad for her, for she was so excited. Stella felt overjoyed about Aisha taking her side for once. For this never happened.

They all looked pleadingly at Roxy.

Roxy had no choice anymore and sighed.

After entering the shop, it was clear that they were not simply going to leave with one satchel. And as Roxy had explained, the thing Stella was buying; was a purse.

After they had all chosen one and payed for it with the golden card, they seemed satisfied.

"So Roxy." Stella tried to ask her. But her mouth was full of something called a bagel; she just had to try it. So naturally, they all had one now. Roxy pulled a face of disgust.

"Stella, you're really going to learn how to swallow your food before you talk, it's not suiting for a lady." Roxy waved her finger.

"Sorry, so how are we going to find them?" Stella tried again, after swallowing her mouthful of Bagel.

"Yeah, it's not like we are just going to run into them, are we?" Musa joined in having already finished hers.

Roxy smiled to them, as they were all looking at her expectantly.

"It's simple really." She started to explain. But she got interrupted by a loud noise screams and some pots breaking.

They all turned to see what was up just in time to see a large white wolf running towards them.

"Artu!" They said in union. As the white animal pounced Stella down and licked the rest of the bagel crumbs of her face.

Roxy landed lovingly on Artu's head to stay hidden from view again as they were drawing attention.

"Easy girl." Stella laughed trying to make the animal stay away from her face.

"Wait, wasn't she with the boys?" Aisha asked, while she helped pull the wolf away from Stella.

Flora looked around, almost afraid and excited at the same time, while helping Stella on her feet with Tecna.

"She was, but I called her back, she can now lead me to their living place." Roxy smiled, but they couldn't see her, it was like Artu was speaking in her stead.

"The plan is simple." She started, as they all bowed down around the animal. "I'm going back to where they live and lead them here. You guys stay around in town and you'll just bump into each other!"

"Why don't we just join you now?" Musa asked, while putting her hands on her side.

It was Flora who answered her, thinking out loud. "Because 6 girls just suddenly standing on your doorway is going to seem suspicious." She had put her hand on her chin.

"Exactly." Roxy picked up. "And they live in a castle; I don't think they are just going to let us in because they have our pet. But if we get invited in because Artu knows us…"

"Brilliant!" Tecna put her fist in her hand. "It'll all look like an accident and the first meeting will be smoother than ever."

Roxy nodded.

"So you girls linger here, and I'll be back as soon as possible."

They nodded and watched as Artu turned away from her. Wondering if it really was going to be this simple.

"Oh and Bloom?" Roxy asked before dashing off.

Bloom looked up questioningly.

"You're in charge, keep them out of trouble!" She yelled, as she sped off into the crowd.

Bloom nodded with a smile. This was no news to her, as her mother always left her in charge as the second oldest and the more mature one.

She laughed at Stella's pout as she knew Bloom wouldn't let her off the hook as soon as she did something wrong.

"So, what do we do in the meantime?" Musa shrugged, as they started walking again.

"Oh! Stella! Look! It's a public bath!" Flora jumped up and down while her hand was on Stella's shoulder. She always wanted to check that out.

"No, It's a hot spring." The red headed fairy looked at the shop razing one eyebrow and thinking.

"Actually, It's called a sauna now or days." Tecna nodded to herself and crossing her arms with pride.

"And how would you know?" Aisha smiled at the pink haired sister.

"It says so on the sign!" Musa laughed holding on hand to her stomach and the other pointing to a sign outside of the shop.

Tecna looked down. That was indeed where she got the information from. How she missed her digital devices now that she couldn't conger them up out of thin air anymore. She felt so useless not being able to provide information for the others

"I don't care! Let's just go seeeee!" Flora pulled Stella and Blooms arm trying to drag them inside.

They all laughed at their youngest sister and joined her to the door.

She pushed it open. They were greeted by a brown haired receptionist who was behind a huge white counter and has a warm smile on her face.

"Welcome ladies, my name is Vanessa, and welcome to Gardenia' Spa. How can I help you?" She stated. It seemed like this was something she practised daily, for she said this quite fast.

They all stared at the woman called Vanessa with open mouths.

Aisha was the first to recover and pushed Stella to the front.

"What-? I-.. oh..." She stammered out. "Hello! Uhm, I'm Stella...Winx" she recovered.

The others snickered. Nice save sis.

"Well hello miss Winx, I take it this is your first time to Gardenia' Spa, have you ordered in advance?" Vanessa opened a huge book that seemed like it was an agenda.

"Uhm, no... We sort of entered here on impulse." Stella was playing with her fingers at this moment. "I hope that's not a problem?" she added.

"Not at all. May I take your reservation for..." Vanessa's eyes hovered to the others girls and then to Stella again. "6 girls?"

"Yes!" the blonde said loudly. Making Vanessa jump. "Yes, 6 would be fine." she added a little quieter this time.

Vanessa wrote something down. "Method of payment?" She asked without looking up.

Stella took out the small golden card with pride. "It's an emergency, right?" She whispered to Flora. Flora chuckled and the others shook their heads with a smile. How she had gotten a hold of it, no one knew.

She presented it to Vanessa.  
>Vanessa looked up from her book to the card and gasped.<p>

"Oh my!" she smiled to the holder.

"I apologise." Vanessa came out of the counter and bowed to them. "It's just that we've had a few teenagers in here last time without paying, I assumed unrightfully this was the case again."

The girls looked at each other surprised. This card really was something else. They reminded themselves to thank Roxy next time they saw her.

"Have you brought any swimming gear?" Vanessa stood up straight again.

The sisters looked at each other eyebrows raised. Swimming gear? Oh if only Roxy where here. She'd know what that was.

Vanessa's chuckle made them turn back to her.

"I'll take that as a no. It's a common thing now or days, but swimming gear is required in this spa. To avoid any sexual harassment. It's a gender shared Spa after all. We have some spare if you'd like. I'll go fetch my husband to show you the way."

She left short after that statement and left the girls where they were standing.

They looked at each other again.

"Whose idea was this again?" Stella complained crossing her arms.

Flora slowly rose her hand. "I just wanted to see what it was. I didn't expect someone to ask so much questions... I'm sorry..." she looked down.

Bloom patted her shoulder. "Don't worry Flora, I still think it's a good idea and who knows, it might be fun!"

"Yeah! I mean look at the place! It looks nothing like the books we've been reading! These humans are clean!" Musa looked at the shiny white floor.

"It smells odd though." Aisha added as she sniffed a few times. "I can't quite tell what that smell is."

"Must be some kind of chemical thing?" Tecna added carefully.

"I wonder what this swimming gear is like." Stella asked herself. "And did you hear? Gender mixed baths! That means BOYS!" She clapped her hands.

Flora blushed; thinking of the blue haired boy. Oh she hoped she would see him soon.

Vanessa came back with a man at her side. He had blonde hair and also smiled brightly.

"Well hello girls, welcome! My name is Mike and I will show you to the dressing room. We have a small selection of bathing suits at your disposal. If you'd please follow me." He motioned them to follow him, turned on his heel and left the room again.

The girls quickly followed Mike and entered the dressing room.

"Please, help yourselves. These 2 lockers are for your things and I'll be outside if you need anything. Let me know when you are done and I will show you the baths." He motioned to the huge closet at the back of the room and 2 small closets with a key on it for their lockers. He then left the room and closed the door behind them.

The girls were standing in the middle of the room looking around.

The room was really big and there where "lockers" all around them. Some with keys and some without. There where benches in the middle of the room and 2 doors. The door they came in and a door with a sign on it with a boy and a girl.

"I know what that is! It's the toilet!" Tecna said excitedly while she pointed to the toilet.

The others nodded. Good to know.

Stella opened the huge closet and squealed.

"Oh my gawd! Look at this!" She pointed to the now open closet. It was full of folded clothing.

The sisters joined her and started to feel the fabric. "Such strange fabric! Oh, I wanna try this one! It has 2 pieces!" Stella took out an orange bikini covered in light seashells and started to dress up.

Aisha took out a light green one piece with an open bellybutton.

Musa took a red bikini with blue ruffles and Tecna took a purple bikini with light green lines. The bottom part was a short.

Bloom took out a light blue strapless bikini with light red bottom and matching blue flowers on it.

Flora stared at the closet. Her eye caught something: It was a pink coloured bikini with light green ruffles on the sides. It had a few light green flowers on it and it went around the neck. She took it out and put it on.

Once they were dressed they looked at each other.

"Well, I feel a little exposed, but I guess I really like this "swimming gear"!" Stella laughed as she made her way to the locker.

"I agree, I take it we put our other clothing in these "lockers"?" Tecna asked as she opened it.

Everyone put their stuff in the locker and turned the key. Tecna put the key around her arm, as it was a bracelet. The other key was in the locked locker.

Stella opened the door and everyone went outside but no one else was there.

Suddenly a door opened and Mike appeared.

"Ah, I see that we are all done now, please follow me to the baths!" Mike turned his heel again and walked out of the room into another door.

The girls giggled a little bit and followed him out.

They came into a huge room full of different baths and rooms. There were a lot of people swimming around or playing in the pool.

Mike explained what all of the pools and rooms did and they decided to just have a swim first. They tried out almost everything and totally forgot they were on a time limit.

When they got tired of the pool Stella decided it was time to try out the sauna.

Flora wasn't so sure, she liked the swimming part. Plus the sign outside of it sounded dangerous. "Don't fall asleep!" she read out loud.

"Oh don't worry dear, It's not like you can sleep in a pool either. You'll drown! You don't need to be a human to know that!" Stella patted her little sisters' head and took a towel out of the pile that was outside.

She opened the door and entered the hot and steamy room. They each took a seat on the wooded benches and sighted in relief. This felt good.

Flora wasn't feeling to hyper anymore. She realised they hadn't slept that night because of the incident and it would be very dangerous for them to just stay here... in the heat... nice... and warm...

She looked at her sisters. Some of them had decided to lie down, probably to relax, she thought.

Her mind was carrying her away, to a pair a light blue eyes and a warm smile. Slowly, her mind was nowhere with her panic of falling asleep.

For she had.

"Hey guys, check this out! I haven't been there in ages!" Sky pointed to a huge sign that said "Gardenia' Spa".

"Yeah man, maybe it will get your mind of things, why don't we go check it out?" Roy put his hand on his youngest brothers' shoulder and smiled.

Helia sighted and mustered up a smile. "Yeah, maybe..." He said quietly. They had been walking around of town all day, trying to take his mind of the Angel inside his head.

Helia himself had taken this time to actually look around and find his rescuer. To the dismay of his brothers, because their trick was not working. So they decided another approach to make him forget the imaginary woman.

"Awesome! Let's go!" Brandon pushed the door and was greeted by the brown haired woman.

"Welcome, My name is Vanessa, and welcome to Gardenia' Spa. How can I-?" She wasn't looking up when she said this. But when she did, she got startled by the sight.

"Your highnesses!" She startled and put her hand to her chest. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" She got out of behind the counter and bowed.

Sky put his hand behind his head and smiled awkwardly. "uhm, We'd like to... Take a dip?" He said.

"But of course! Please! Right this way!" she made a gesture to the door and walked to it to open the door.

Guess they didn't need a reservation. The boys smiled to each other. Sometimes; maybe sometimes it was good to be a prince.

'It's all right miss, we know the way." Riven took over the door and walked through it.

The woman shook her head in disbelieve. Where was her husband at a time like this! She needed to tell someone!

The boys entered the dressing room, suddenly reminded of the fact that they also had no swimming gear. They each took one out of the closet and when they were all wearing trunks that matched their hair they got out to go to the pool.

By the time they were inside, not a lot of people were left. Mike was supervising the pools and didn't notice the boys. No one recognised them because they weren't paying attention.

They liked this fact. They got in the pool for a bit and had some fun. They quickly grew bored of this though.

"Hey, let's go in the sauna" Brandon pointed to the Sauna door.

"All of us? Isn't that a little... gay?" Riven said with disgust on his face.

"Fine, you can stay in here dude, I for one would like some relaxation." Roy pushed him aside to pass with a wink and then went behind Brandon who was already on his way to the sauna.

"Hey, wait up! I was only kidding!" Riven yelled as he followed behind his brothers.

They all took a towel and dried themselves up. Helia looked forward to a little relaxation too. This would be nice.

Brandon took the doorknob and turned it. He took once step inside and looked around the damp room. He then took a step back again and closed the door. He stared at the door in disbelieve.

"Yo, what's the holdup?" Timmy said, without his glasses he looked a little bit more like a normal boy, though he couldn't really see a lot.

Brandon turned to his brothers; his back was now towards the door and his hands behind his back on the doorknob. He stared to his brothers with a serious look.

"Dude, There are 6 hot girls asleep in there..."

* * *

><p>*Evil grin*<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx club nor Disney's stories!


End file.
